Sólo por trabajo
by Sarahf25
Summary: Él era un mago atormentado, que había tenido que luchar para volver a hacerse un nombre en la comunidad mágica. Ella era un auror que anhelaba un ascenso más que nada. Para poder cumplir con sus fines, ambos debían trabajar juntos. ¿Puede el amor surgir de una mezcla de pasión, peligros y mentiras? ¿Puede algo que comenzó sólo por trabajo convertirse en algo más?
1. Sólo por trabajo

**Summary completo:**

**_Él era un mago atormentado, que había tenido que luchar para volver a hacerse un nombre en la comunidad mágica. Ella era un auror que anhelaba el ascenso a directora del departamento más que nada._**

**_Para poder cumplir con sus fines, ambos debían trabajar juntos._**

**_Era una misión importante… él debía hacerse pasar por miembro de un grupo de magos oscuros que querían emular los pasos del Señor Tenebroso. Ella tenía que hacerse pasar por su abnegada prometida para evitar las sospechas._**

**_¿Puede el amor surgir de una mezcla explosiva de pasión, peligros y mentiras?_**

**_¿Puede algo que comenzó sólo por trabajo convertirse en algo más?_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ni el mundo de Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos se los debemos a la grandiosa J. K. Rowling.**

**Todo lo demás es producto de mi imaginación. No permito su publicación en otro lugar sin mi autorización.**

**Disfruten!**

**Sólo por trabajo**

Era un fastidio tener que esperar al _cara rajada_ en esta pocilga a la que llamaba oficina. Ni siquiera la habitación de su elfina doméstica tenía ese tamaño, y nadie que preciase su empleo en Empresas Malfoy tendría esa cantidad de papeles regados en su escritorio y un póster de las Arpías de Holyhead pegado a la pared.

A pesar de que con los años le había ganado un poco de respeto en el área profesional, seguía pensando que Potter era un creído que lo tenía todo muy fácil gracias a su fama. Cuando venció al Señor Tenebroso se había convertido en el héroe de todos y se le habían abierto todas la puertas, por lo que nunca había tenido que conseguir nada con esfuerzo.

Al contrario que él mismo. A pesar de que los Malfoy eran una de las familias de sangre pura más prestigiosa, habían tenido que luchar arduamente para que la comunidad mágica los volviera a aceptar luego de la guerra.

― ¿Qué haces aquí Draco? ― Le increpó Harry Potter a Draco Malfoy mientras entraba en la oficina, cerrando la puerta con premura para que quien pasara por ahí no descubriera por accidente la presencia del mago en la habitación. Nadie podía enterarse que entre los dos había más que una relación meramente cortés.

Los hombres que estaban en esa oficina no podían ser más diferentes el uno del otro. Uno, con el pelo desordenado como si acabara de desmontarse de una escoba y tan negro como la noche, con unos ojos increíblemente verdes y la complexión delgada de quien ama los deportes. El otro era más alto, tenía el pelo rubio platino cortado a la moda y unos ojos del color del mercurio, tan tóxicos como el metal mismo.

― Por Dios Potter, tranquilízate― Dijo Draco remarcando el apellido, haciéndole notar que no le gustaba la confianza que denotaba el usar el nombre de pila― Sabes que soy como las serpientes… no me atrapan si no quiero que me atrapen. ― Draco se paró de la silla en la que había estado sentado alejándose del escritorio mientras Harry se sentaba en éste. ― La mayoría de las veces… ― Agregó con una mueca de desprecio hacia sí mismo en los labios.

Harry puso cara de preocupación al escuchar esto y se mesó el desordenado cabello que le tapaba una vieja cicatriz en forma de rayo.― Espero que no estés en problemas Malfoy. ― Dijo paseando la mirada por su escritorio, deteniendo los ojos por un instante en la fotografía de su esposa, que le sonreía diciéndole adiós con las manos.

― _Estamos_ en problemas Potter. Los dos estamos igual de metidos en este asunto.

― Ya lo sé. Perdona. ― Había sido sólo un desliz, Harry había dado su palabra cuando decidió meterse en todo este asunto y la iba a seguir cumpliendo. ― Sabes que estoy tan comprometido con esto como tú.

― Sólo que yo soy el que está arriesgando la vida mientras tú te comprometes sentado en tu escritorio.

― Sabes que si estuviera en tu posición haría lo que hiciera falta. Y lo he demostrado más de una vez. ― Lo reprendió Harry con fastidio en la voz.

― Ya me sé tus hazañas Potter. ― Un rictus de hastío surcó los labios de Malfoy mientras una expresión de algo parecido al odio cruzaba fugazmente por sus ojos. ― He tenido que oírlas en demasiadas ocasiones.

Harry le dio las gracias a Dios que el ser un hombre casado había amortiguado un poco su temperamento, ya que su instinto le gritaba que agarrara su varita y le tirara un hechizo de _mocomurciélagos_, en el que se había convertido un experto desde que se hiciera de novio con Ginny. Pero uno de los dos tenía que comportarse como un adulto.

― Dejémonos de tonterías Malfoy. Dime qué te trae por aquí. ― Si Malfoy se había arriesgado a que lo vieran entrando a su oficina es porque tenía un asunto muy serio que tratar.

― Se han filtrado rumores. Hay personas especulando sobre si todavía practico las artes oscuras. ― Harry inspiró profundamente al escuchar esa afirmación.

― Y no Potter, por más que me sienta tentado de vez en cuando, no lo hago. ― Le dijo Malfoy con expresión desafiante al ver una sombra de duda en el mago de ojos verdes.

― ¿Sabes quién está detrás de todo esto? ― Eso era lo que menos necesitaban en este momento. Un rumor como aquél podía desbaratar los planes que habían trazado con tanto esfuerzo.

― No, pero en cuanto lo averigüe, el culpable no va a quedar con deseos de volver a meter las narices donde no le incumbe. ― Draco se paseaba de un lado a otro de la oficina dándole patadas a las cajas que se encontraban en su camino. ― Esos estúpidos rumores pueden dañar meses de trabajo. ― Agregó dándole voz a la preocupación de Harry.

― Sí. Y van a ser muy difícil de desmentir. La mayor parte de la comunidad mágica asumirá que es cierto y perderás todo el valor que tienes para _ellos_ en el instante justo en el que pierdas tu reputación. ― La preocupación dibujaba arrugas en la frente de Harry mientras trataba de dar con una solución para el problema al que se enfrentaban.

Era una lástima que no pudiera consultar a nadie sobre lo que estaba pasando, ya que habían acordado llevar todo con una discreción absoluta. A ninguno de los dos les convenía que algo de esto se filtrara. Uno podría perder su carrera… el otro probablemente la vida. A pesar de todo, no le gustaba tener que lidiar con esta situación sin la ayuda de su segunda de abordo, Hermione Granger. Era la mejor auror de su oficina y la que siempre encontraba solución a situaciones imposibles. Además de ser su mejor amiga desde hacía casi quince años.

― Lo único que se me ocurre es atacar el problema de la misma manera. Hacer correr rumores de que te codeas con personas de reputación intachable, personas que nunca se juntarían con alguien sospechoso de practicar las artes oscuras. ― Dijo Harry.

― Oh, claro que sí San Potter. ― Dijo Malfoy con expresión socarrona deteniendo su caminar a través de la oficina por un instante. ― Es una gran idea. Pero la única persona que se me ocurre puede cumplir con esos requisitos eres tú, y no es como que nos convenga que se sepa que hay una relación de cualquier tipo entre nosotros. Además, con "rumores" no es suficiente. Mínimo tendría que acostarme contigo para que todos dejen de mirarme mal por la calle.

El mundo mágico había cambiado mucho desde los días del Señor Tenebroso, todos actuaban con tremenda cautela ante aquellas cosas. Y es que a la comunidad mágica al completo le aterrorizaba la idea de que hubiera alguien por ahí que quisiera emularle los pasos al Señor Oscuro. Bueno… a la mayoría.

― Ahora mismo no se me ocurre nada, entonces. ― Harry se había encontrado en situaciones de peligro muchas veces en su vida, con lo que su cerebro estaba acostumbrado a salir con ideas de la nada que resultaban un total acierto. Bueno, siempre le quedaban horrorosas cicatrices después de llevarlas a cabo, pero en general no podía quejarse.

Y eso hizo que de pronto, como un rayo parte el cielo en una tormenta, le llegara a la mente una de esas ideas. Una idea que iba a ser acogida con muy poco entusiasmo.

― Tengo la solución. Y ya puedes dejar de dar vueltas por mi oficina, debes llevar recorridos más de tres kilómetros en el tiempo que llevas aquí. ― Dijo Harry con una expresión de satisfacción tal en la cara que en seguida Malfoy supo que se encontraría en problemas.

― ¿Qué tienes en mente? ― Preguntó con suspicacia mientras se deslizaba en la silla que hace minutos había dejado vacía.

― Creo que te equivocaste hace poco Malfoy. Hay dos personas más con una reputación tan buena como la mía. Por algo nos dicen todavía el trío dorado. Vas a pasearte con una de ellas para que la comunidad mágica crea que están juntos.

― No pienso acostarme con Weasley, Potter. ― Dijo Malfoy con expresión de horror. ― Creo que todas las bludger que te pegaron cuando estábamos en Hogwarts te ablandaron el cerebro.

Una carcajada nació en los labios de Harry pero pudo reprimirla a tiempo. ― No estaba pensando precisamente en Ron, Malfoy. Pero sé que tu rechazo le romperá el corazón. ― Agregó con sarcasmo.

― Pero no entiendo, quién… ― Malfoy abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada cuando cayó en la cuenta. ― No puede ser que te refieras a Granger, ¿verdad? Además, ¿No que Granger se está tirando a Weasley? ― Preguntó con un tono de voz tal que Harry no sabría decir cuál de los dos le causaba más aversión.

―Ya no están saliendo, Malfoy. ― Le dijo con impaciencia. ― Piénsalo, ésta es la solución más acertada. Hermione tiene una reputación intachable, además, es la mejor de mis aurores. Sabrá manejar la situación. ― O eso esperaba, pensó Harry ahora preocupado. Hermione iba a matarlo.

* * *

Un patronus con forma de ciervo se detuvo frente a ella justo cuando llegaba al departamento, desvaneciéndose cuando sus dedos traspasaron la cornamenta.

El deber llama. ― Murmuró para sí al reconocer el patronus de Harry, quien estaba segura se lo había mandado porque la necesitaba en su oficina.

Esperaba que no hiciera mucho tiempo desde que Harry la había mandado a buscar. Por primera vez desde que trabajaba en el Ministerio, llegaba tarde. Había tenido otra mala noche. Desde que había vuelto a terminar con Ron dos meses atrás, las cosas se habían tornado difíciles. Anoche, Ron le había mandado una carta con _Pig_ que la había hecho llorar. Era una carta de despedida.

No es como si se fuera a mudar del país, no podía dejar la tienda que regentaba con George ahora que las cosas estaban tan movidas. Se había rendido definitivamente con ella, o eso decía.

Luego de la guerra se habían hecho novios. Estaban muy enamorados en ese entonces. Él la había apoyado (no sin antes quejarse considerándolo inútil) cuando había decidido terminar el séptimo año de clases para hacer los ÉXTASIS. Pero con el tiempo Hermione se había dado cuenta de que no tenían nada en común. De que lo que los unía era más una profunda amistad y un enamoramiento pasajero que ese amor profundo que andaba buscando y que se topaba en las narices cada vez que miraba a Harry y Ginny juntos.

Él le había peleado, insultado y luego suplicado para que volvieran. Al ver que ella se negaba, se había rendido y habían conseguido llegar a tener una amistad más o menos asentada. Luego, sin saber cómo, acabó dándole el sí de nuevo. Pero esta vez las cosas habían sido diferentes. Él estaba mucho más distraído que antes y cuando creía que no lo veía, dejaba vagar su expresión con tristeza y soltaba un suspiro. Así supo que él tampoco era feliz en lo que habían tratado de reconstruir, por lo que decidió dejarlo definitivamente.

A pesar de que se habían separado en buenos términos, la pérdida de una relación como la que tenían era muy dolorosa. Y es que los unía más que un quebrado lazo amoroso, los unía una familia entera. Desde siempre se había sentido una más de los Weasley.

La oficina de Harry se encontraba al final del departamento del Ministerio llamado Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Era una oficina cálida y alborotada que reflejaba a la perfección el caos siempre reinante en la casa de los Potter.

Cuando entró, lo primero que notó fue una presencia extraña en la oficina, además de un desorden mayor del habitual en las cajas apiladas a un lado de la habitación.

― Hola Harry, vi tu patronus cuando llegué a la oficina. Me imagino que lo mandaste porque querías verme. Pues aquí estoy, vine lo más rápido que pude. ― Balbuceó, un poco nerviosa por haber llegado tarde.

― No te preocupes Hermione, llegaste justo a tiempo. Te estábamos esperando. ― Dijo Harry dándole una mirada a Malfoy, quien sentado en la silla frente al escritorio, le daba la espalda a la puerta, por lo que Hermione no sabía quiénes, en específico, la estaban esperando.

― Bueno, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y soy miembro de… ― Las palabras murieron en sus labios al darse cuenta de quién era el otro ocupante de la oficina cuando Malfoy se paró de la silla y le dedicó una mirada fría como el hielo y una mueca de superioridad.

Hermione bajó la mano que tenía tendida para saludarlo al ver la expresión de desdén que Malfoy le había dedicado.

― Sáltate las presentaciones Granger, por desgracia no me hacen falta. ― Dijo mirándola, deteniéndose en el pelo ligeramente alborotado, en las profundas ojeras que inundaban su rostro y en la camisa arrugada que se había puesto a toda prisa esa mañana.

Hermione decidió que era más maduro de su parte si ignoraba el insulto por lo que se giró hacia Harry y le increpó. ― ¿Necesitabas algo? ― Mientras lo interrogaba se pasó una mano por la camisa en una lucha perdida por intentar desarrugarla.

Harry había visto el intercambio entre Malfoy y Hermione con incertidumbre. A cada segundo que pasaba, lo que antes había pensado era la mejor de las ideas, se iba convirtiendo en una terrible justo frente a sus ojos.

― Tomen asiento. ― Les dijo mientras lo hacía a su vez. ― Necesito que hagas algo por mí Hermione, algo por toda la comunidad mágica.

La expresión de Harry sumada a la presencia de Malfoy en la habitación, le indicó a Hermione que lo que iban a tratar era algo realmente importante.

― Y justo hoy dejé todos mis libros en casa. ― Susurró. Hermione tenía la firme convicción de que la respuesta a todos los problemas se encontraba en los libros.

―No creo que necesites un libro para esto Granger. ― Le dijo Malfoy de forma despectiva al escuchar su comentario.

Harry le dedicó una mirada furibunda a Malfoy quien, suponía, estaba intentando empeorar la situación.

― Para tu información Malfoy, los libros me han salvado la vida más de una vez. ― Dijo Hermione. Y Harry no le quitaba mérito a esa información. Fue en la biblioteca, buscando entre libros polvorientos, donde Hermione averiguó que la bestia que estaba atacando alumnos en su segundo año en Hogwarts era un basilisco. A veces, Harry sospechaba que la chica había vuelto al colegio sólo para poder tener a mano la biblioteca por un año más.

― Sí, todo el mundo sabe que eres una _chupatintas sabelotodo_. ― Replicó Malfoy socarrón.

Harry observó cómo Hermione inspiraba profundamente para contestarle y decidió interrumpir la disputa. ― Malfoy, sabes lo importante que es el tema que debemos tratar, así que deja a Hermione en paz. Hermione, necesito que me escuches. ― Harry puso cara de circunstancias y empezó a narrar.

― Hace cuatro meses entré a mi oficina y me encontré a Malfoy en ella. No sé cómo lo hizo pero logró entrar sin que nadie lo viera.

― Tienen que mejorar la seguridad del departamento con urgencia Potter, espero que así no sea como están protegiendo a la población.― apostilló Malfoy con cara de suficiencia.

― Como decía ― continuó Harry fastidiado por la interrupción. ― Malfoy lo hizo porque necesitaba comunicarme algo con la más absoluta discreción. Me dijo que alguien se había acercado a él para preguntarle si le interesaba unirse a un grupo de magos que practicaban las artes oscuras. Este grupo se hace llamar _Los Seguidores_y creemos que están detrás de los últimos ataques a muggles en la zona. ― Hermione jadeó al escuchar esto.

Eso implicaba muchas cosas. Esta gente iba en serio. El sólo mencionar el término artes oscuras era reprochable. Después de la guerra, estas palabras habían sido objeto casi de la misma reverencia morbosa que sentían los magos al pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.

― Te darás cuenta de todo lo que eso implica― dijo Harry interrumpiendo las elucubraciones de la muchacha. ― Malfoy y yo pensamos que esto es sólo el inicio de algo más grande y peligroso.

Varios pensamientos dieron vueltas en la cabeza de la castaña hasta que uno de ellos salió de entre sus labios. ― ¿Cómo sabes que éste te está diciendo la verdad? ― Dijo señalando a Malfoy quien la miraba con odio desde su silla. Luego Malfoy miró a Harry con las cejas alzadas desafiándolo a contestar la pregunta de Hermione.

― La razones de Malfoy para hacer lo que está haciendo no son las más honorables, pero sus razones tiene. Que te las diga él más tarde si quiere. Pero eso no es lo que nos interesa ahora Hermione. En su momento decidimos que lo mejor era que Malfoy aceptara unirse a ese grupo para que averiguara para nosotros sus verdaderas intenciones.

― Sí, Harry. Pero no sé qué tiene nada de eso que ver conmigo. ― Dijo Hermione enojada porque no la habían tomado en cuenta desde el primer momento. ― USTEDES tomaron las decisiones. Conmigo nadie habló para ver lo que pensaba sobre todo esto, para ver qué podía hacer yo. Pensaba que confiabas en mí ― agregó dolida.

― Y lo hago Hermione, sabes que sí. Es que… circunstancias ajenas a mí me impedían hablar contigo ― dijo Harry dando una mirada de reojo a Malfoy quien ahora lucía una expresión aburrida en sus afilados rasgos.

― Mira Granger ― la increpó este último con hastío. ― Mejor cierra la boca y escucha lo que Potter tiene que decir. Necesito que te niegues rotundamente a participar de todo esto como hice yo en su momento. Así nos podemos poner a pensar en una verdadera solución y no en la estupidez que se le ocurrió.― Agregó señalando a Harry.

― Últimamente han surgido rumores de que Malfoy está implicado en el uso de artes oscuras. ― Hermione bufó alzando una ceja como diciendo que no lo dudaba. ― Eso puede dañar totalmente nuestros planes, Hermione. ― dijo Harry con expresión seria dada la delicadeza de la situación. ― Estamos seguros de que contactaron a Malfoy por su buena posición en la comunidad mágica. Para que ocupara el puesto que otrora ocupó su padre con los mortífagos.

― Estoy segura de que también lo hicieron por su obvia fascinación por todo ese asunto.― Apostilló la muchacha refiriéndose a la magia oscura que tanto había atraído al joven Malfoy.

― Lo que importa es que, si se le vincula a estos rumores, ya no tendrá posición de la que alardear ante ellos. La situación es delicada Hermione. Este grupo puede ser muy peligroso.

― ¡Dios! No sé cómo se te ocurrió dejarlo hacer esto Harry. Hay personas entrenadas, totalmente capacitadas para hacerlo que no hubiesen cometido el… desliz que dio paso a esos rumores. ― Dijo Hermione haciendo gestos con las manos. ― No sé cómo te dejaste convencer.

― ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar cómo diablos iban a infiltrar a alguien cuando ni siquiera yo, un maldito "invitado" del grupito este, sé una mierda sobre quiénes son o qué quieren exactamente? ― Le preguntó Draco harto de que hablara de él como si no estuviese ahí.

― Bueno, no. Pero te aseguro que hubiésemos encontrado la manera. ― Insistió la castaña.

― Realmente necesito que nos enfoquemos en esto. ― Dijo Harry tratando de encarrilar la conversación a donde quería. ― Hermione, mientras no estabas, discutimos y llegamos a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podemos hacer para que no se resienta el lugar de Malfoy en la comunidad mágica, es hacer creer a la gente que está saliendo con alguien. Alguien de reputación intachable que nunca a nadie se le ocurriría vincular con las artes oscuras.

― Oh no Harry… No puede ser que lo estés pensando en serio. ― Dijo Hermione al entender lo que Harry quería que hicieran. ― De todas las ideas absurdas, ridículas y estúpidas que se te han ocurrido, te aseguro que ésta se lleva la palma. Y tú Malfoy, no te estoy oyendo negándote con la más absoluta vehemencia.

― No te creas que no lo hice. Le di mil razones totalmente válidas para explicarle por qué esto es la idiotez más grande del mundo, pero sigue en sus trece. Por eso esperé a que vinieras tú, la gran _sabelotodo,_ quien estoy seguro va a encontrar la manera de sacarnos de ésta.

― Piénsalo fríamente Harry ― Dijo Hermione ignorando olímpicamente el último comentario de Malfoy ― nadie va a creerse que yo salgo con éste. ― Dijo señalándolo con cara de repulsión. ― Además, él es un mujeriego, pocos creerán que estamos en una relación lo bastante seria como para influenciarlo de alguna manera.

― Me halaga mucho que te interese tanto mi vida amorosa Granger, pero no te pongas en fila. Ni de coña te daría un turno de entrada. ― Dijo Malfoy burlón.

― ¿Ves Harry? Esto nunca funcionaría. ― Dijo Hermione con desesperación al ver la determinación en la cara de su jefe. ― Además, ¿no crees que vayan a sospechar de que de repente Malfoy tenga una relación con una de las aurores del Ministerio?

― Eso ya se lo dije. ― Replicó Malfoy con satisfacción.

― Estuve pensando en eso hace un momento. La mejor manera de resolver todo, es que Malfoy les diga al grupo que te conquistó para poder conseguir información de primera mano del Ministerio. No es que piense que dejarías que eso pasara Hermione. ― Agregó Harry al ver que la castaña se preparaba para quejarse.

― Bueno, eso sí es creíble. Esa es la única manera en que me acercaría a ella. ― Dijo Malfoy con expresión de suficiencia.

― Es un plan excelente. Bueno, es lo mejor que tenemos. ― Se corrigió al ver la cara que tenía Hermione luego de escuchar la intervención de Malfoy.

― Pero Harry, ¿no te preocupa lo que pueda decir Ron? Hace muy poco tiempo que terminamos ― Dijo Hermione no sólo porque le preocupara lo que pudieran pensar éste y su familia, sino como el último palo de ciego de un desesperado que no ve más salida. Y es que nunca se le ocurriría negarse en redondo sabiendo el peligro que ese grupo de magos representaba para la población mágica.

Harry había pensado mucho en eso mientras esperaban la llegada de Hermione a la oficina. Al principio había temido las implicaciones que este plan descabellado podría traer a la relación de sus amigos, pero después había llegado a la conclusión de que esa relación amorosa estaba muerta. Y no sólo porque veía la tirantez con que se trataban cuando estaban juntos, sino porque sabía que Ron no había estado totalmente volcado en su relación con Hermione.

Antes de que volvieran, Ron había tenido una amante misteriosa que nunca había querido presentar. Al principio, Harry pensaba que era porque la relación no iba en serio. Pero luego de que terminara con la mujer misteriosa y volviera con Hermione, Harry se dio cuenta de que Ron parecía tener sentimientos encontrados respecto a esa mujer. Así que le dijo a Hermione:

― De Ron me ocupo yo, no te preocupes. ― Hermione bajó la cabeza y la apoyó en el escritorio con aire de derrota.

― ¿Y ya? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Granger? No puedo creer que de verdad vaya a suceder esto. ― Murmuró para sí Malfoy con cara de desesperación.

― Lo siento Malfoy. Hermione es muy consciente de sus obligaciones, ella tiene muy claro cuándo debe hacer algo para el bien de todos.

― Está bien, yo estoy dentro si tú lo estás Malfoy ― Dijo Hermione con decisión levantando la cabeza, ya que Harry había movido muy bien las teclas y había tocado una fibra sensible.

― Yo estoy dentro desde el principio Granger. ―Remarcó Malfoy mientras se le oscurecía la mirada. ― Que no te quepa duda.

* * *

**Éste es el primer capítulo de mi primer fic. Espero lo hayan disfrutado! **

**Estoy haciendo esto tanto por diversión como por deseos de aprender, así que: Reviews por favor! Siempre es importante saber la reacción que produce lo que uno escribe.**

**(Gracias Franchy, tus lágrimas me alegraron el día)**


	2. Punto de Inflexión

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados a continuación pertenecen a la grandiosa J. K. Rowling.**

**La historia es mía por completo y no obtengo un céntimo por su escritura. No permito que posteen mi trabajo en otro lugar sin mi previa autorización.**

**Disfruten la lectura!**

**Punto de inflexión**

¡Dios, cómo odiaba ser responsable!

Ese sentido de responsabilidad era el culpable de que estuviese allí, escogiendo entre la magra selección de su armario un vestido lo suficientemente elegante para una cena en _Le_ _Château, _el restaurante más elegante del Callejón Diagon, regentado por la misma dueña del salón de té de Madame Pudipié. Y no se sentía con fuerzas para pedirle un vestido prestado a Ginny. No sabía cuánto Harry le había contado sobre su supuesta relación con Malfoy, pero no creía que lo fuera a llevar bien. Y no es sólo que se enojaría porque no le hubiese dicho nada, es que no iba a creérselo a la primera de cambio. Y sus dotes como actriz no eran las más afiladas como para convencerla con facilidad.

Además, por hoy ya había tenido suficiente. Había discutido una eternidad con Malfoy para decidir dónde se iban a juntar. Ella prefería una cena en un lugar familiar para poder al menos controlar su entorno. Él había replicado que ni loco ponía un pie en cualquier cuchitril que ella visitara asiduamente. Al final tuvo que darse por vencida. Las salidas que hicieran debían ser lo más convincente posibles y nadie se iba a creer que el playboy Draco Malfoy llevara a una de sus conquistas a un lugar que no fuera el más elegante y caro.

Un chisporroteo de color verde ardió en su chimenea antes de que la cabeza de Ginny se asomara por ella.

― Hola Hermione. ― Saludó alegremente la pelirroja.

Hermione suspiró echando pestes interiormente a su mala suerte.

― Hola Ginny, justamente estaba pensando en ti.― Dijo dándole una última mirada a su armario, consciente de que lo más elegante que podía encontrar en él era un vestido que había utilizado hace diez años en un baile de navidad y que todavía guardaba de recuerdo.

― Pues yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte. ― Soltó Ginny con emoción. ― Harry quería decírtelo él mismo pero todo fue tan repentino que no ha tenido tiempo para nada. Por lo que me tomé la libertad de hacerlo yo.

A Hermione no le extrañaba, Ginny se tomaba la libertad de muchas cosas sin consultarlas.

― ¡Oh Ginny! ¿Al fin quedaste embarazada? ― La pareja llevaba varios meses queriendo empezar a aumentar la familia a un número más acogedor que dos.

A Ginny se le desdibujó un poco la sonrisa al contestar ― Ojalá fuera eso. Pero no. Harry se va a postular para Ministro. ― Agregó recuperando la inmensa sonrisa que lucía momentos antes.

― Es una noticia maravillosa. ― Dijo Hermione con más entusiasmo del necesario tratando de arreglar su metida de pata. ― Todos esperábamos que hiciera este anuncio hace mucho tiempo.

― Sí. La idea le ha rondado por la cabeza desde siempre. No sé por qué se decidió ahora, pero no me importa. Estoy muy entusiasmada con todo esto. ― Hermione tenía una idea de por qué Harry había tomado una decisión tan repentina. De seguro quería estar preparado por si los llamados _Seguidores_ eran más peligrosos de lo que parecía. Y no había una mejor posición para hacerlo que la de ministro.

― Es perfecto. Y eso puede ayudarte a entretenerte ahora que dejaste el equipo. ― Hasta hacía dos meses, Ginny jugaba como golpeadora en el equipo de las Arpías de Holyhead. Como Harry y ella habían decidido tener hijos, tomó la decisión de dejar el equipo, ya que consideraba que ese no era el mejor trabajo para una mamá. En cambio, el de esposa del Ministro era perfecto.

― Sí, estoy muerta de aburrimiento en casa. Tenemos que salir un día de estos, necesito una excusa para escaquearme de la visita diaria de mamá. ¡Me tiene harta! Y más desde que tú y Ron… ― Dijo dejando la frase cortada a último momento. ― Bueno, ya sabes.

Molly y Hermione eran muy cercanas. Y ahora que Ron y ella habían terminado, la relación entre ambas se había vuelto un poco tirante. Hermione esperaba que con el tiempo las cosas volvieran a su cauce, tal como había sucedido la primera vez. Y luego recordó la supuesta relación que mantenía con Malfoy. Molly nunca se lo iba a perdonar.

― Podemos quedar la semana que viene. ― Dijo la castaña obviando deliberadamente el comentario inconcluso.

― Ya me avisas entonces. Y dime, ¿qué querías?

― ¿Mmmmm? ― Murmuró Hermione confundida.

― Sí, al principio me dijiste que estabas pensando en mí.

― ¡Ah! Nada, era pensando en cuándo tendría un momento libre para juntarme contigo. Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar. ― Dijo evadiendo el tema del vestido a propósito. Dado que Harry no le había mencionada nada, iba a tomar el camino del cobarde y dejar que Ginny se enterara por otros medios. No quería estar cerca de ella cuando lo hiciera.

― Bueno, pues ya sabes. Cuídate.

― Está bien. Saludos a Harry. Felicítalo de mi parte, luego hablaré con él.

― Le diré cuando lo vea. Ni bien en la mañana me anunció su decisión, ― dijo con algo de preocupación― desapareció en la oficina y no he vuelto a saber de él.

― Me imagino que tendrá millones de cosas que resolver. ― La tranquilizó Hermione.

―Eso será, pero no te entretengo más. ¡Hasta la semana que viene! ― La cabeza de Ginny desapareció de la chimenea junto con las esperanzas de Hermione de no tener que ir a una tienda a comprar un vestido que no quería usar, para una cena a la que no quería ir. Pero así era su vida últimamente, llena de cosas que no quería.

Hermione siempre había preferido comprar su ropa en tiendas muggles. No sólo los precios eran mucho más asequibles, sino que podía comprar sus vaqueros sin recibir miradas de extrañeza en la cara de las dependientas. Por eso, a sólo dos horas de su cita con Malfoy, enfiló hacia las calles de Londres con una provisión de dinero muggle que siempre guardaba en su armario para casos de emergencia.

Como el buen gusto al vestir no era algo que podía aprenderse en los libros, nunca le había dedicado el más mínimo pensamiento. De lo que ahora se arrepentía. Pero estaba segura de que con un mínimo de esfuerzo podía hacerlo. No en vano había escuchado cientos de conversaciones en el colegio entre Lavender y Parvati sobre el mejor corte para la ropa, cuando estando en la cama intentaba estudiar y ellas, con sus murmullos, se lo impedían.

En una esquina vio una tienda no muy bonita con grandes luces de neón que anunciaban descuento en la ropa de la temporada pasada. Estaba segura de que allí podía encontrar algo rápido para llegar a tiempo a la cita. Una campanilla titiló cuando abrió la puerta y una adolescente detrás de un mostrador, que masticaba con fruición una goma de mascar, subió la cabeza que tenía inclinada leyendo un libro al parecer muy interesante.

Un rápido vistazo a la tienda le indicó que no podría salir de allí con una pieza que no fuese mínimamente hortera, pero esto era lo mejor que podía conseguir con la limitada cantidad de dinero muggle que cargaba y con lo tarde que era. Seguro que Malfoy la mataba si osaba llegar par de minutos después de la hora acordada.

― Hola. ― Saludó Hermione con nerviosismo. ― Necesito un vestido con urgencia. Tengo que llegar a una cena en un sitio elegante dentro de poco. ― Dijo con la esperanza de que la joven la ayudara.

A su vez, la adolescente alzó una ceja sorprendida de que alguien mencionara la palabra _elegante_ dentro del establecimiento.

― Bueno, hay vestidos aquí y allí. ― Dijo señalando dos sitios en la tienda, con aburrimiento. ― Sírvase usted misma.

― Pero… ― Hermione dejó la frase en el aire sabiendo que iba a perder su tiempo al ver que la muchacha volvía a su libro. Caminó hacia el primer lugar señalado y negó con la cabeza al notar que todo lo que estaba enganchado en las perchas estaba profusamente adornado con lentejuelas.

― ¡Dios! Sólo necesito un vestido que sea negro y que no tenga brillo. ― Murmuró al ver la cantidad de colores que había. Luego de cinco minutos de búsqueda infructuosa, dio con el que consideró el menos malo de todos y pagó a la distraída adolescente.

En su apartamento, con el vestido puesto y el pelo recogido a un lado en una cascada de bucles más o menos ordenada, Hermione se arrepintió de no haberse medido la pieza en la tienda. Lo que pensaba que era un vestido más o menos decente, se convirtió en un pedazo de tela ajustado que luchaba por cubrir lo menos posible de su cuerpo. Esperaba que el restaurante no fuera tan elegante después de todo y que el collar de perlas que le había dado su madre y que se había puesto a toda prisa, fuera suficiente para que no la confundieran con una fulana.

― Parece que se va a convertir en toda una costumbre el tener que estar esperando. ― Murmuró Draco viendo de reojo a una castaña con cuerpo de infarto y vestido vulgar que entraba en el restaurante en esos momentos.

* * *

Nunca le había gustado tener que esperar y la _sabelotodo_ lo tenía esperando por diez minutos en el restaurante. Que ni se creyera que iba a estar allí cinco minutos más. Por el rabillo del ojo notó cómo la mujer de aspecto barato tenía problemas para entrar en el restaurante. Y no era para menos. A pesar de que sus curvas eran un regalo para la vista, su aspecto desentonaba totalmente con el lugar. Advirtió cómo la mujer y el maître se acercaban a su mesa y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Que Dios lo ayudara y esa mujer no fuera Granger.

― Vas a ver que me conoce. ― Iba diciéndole Hermione al maître mientras caminaban hacia la mesa. ― Malfoy, dile que vengo contigo. ― Agregó con una profunda irritación en la voz, dirigiéndose ahora a un Malfoy con cara de enojo.

Draco estuvo muy tentado de decirle a _Jean Claude_ que no la conocía, pero luego recordó por qué estaba haciendo todo esto. Así que respiró hondo y le dijo:

― No te preocupes Jean Claude, la chica viene conmigo. ― El maître abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada al comprobar que la mujer había dicho la verdad. Desde que el joven Malfoy frecuentaba el local hace más de cinco años, nunca lo había visto acompañado de… ese tipo de mujer.

― Bueno, los dejo para que disfruten su cena. ― Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y un ademán de los brazos que le indicaba a Hermione que podía sentarse en la mesa. ― Buenas noches. ― Se despidió.

― Por Dios Granger. No sé a qué lugares te llevaba la _comadreja,_ pero debo decirte que si vas a andar conmigo en público, no puedes vestirte de esta manera. ― Dijo Draco mirándole el vestido y deteniéndose algunos segundos, a su pesar, a contemplarle las piernas. ― Pensé que trabajar en el ministerio te había pulido, pero parece que los de tu clase simplemente no tienen remedio. ― Dijo luego con una mueca de desprecio mientras se paraba de su silla y la ayudaba a sentarse. Al fin y al cabo, era un caballero.

― ¿De qué clase hablas Malfoy? ¿De los _sangresucia_? ― Dijo Hermione susurrando la última palabra, más que harta de la "cita" a menos de un minuto de haber comenzado.

― No Granger, me refería a tu _clase social_. ― Draco tenía muchos años que no utilizaba ese término despectivo relativo a la sangre. Había aprendido a fuerza de golpes y _cruciatus_ que la sangre no hacía a nadie más o menos importante.

_Al contrario que la clase social y el dinero._ ― Pensó luego.

― Nunca vas a cambiar, cavernícola. Siempre tienes que encontrar una excusa para creerte mejor que los demás. ― Dijo Hermione con rabia. ― Y deja en paz a mi vestido.

_Por muy cierto que sea lo que dices sobre él._ ― Pensó.

― Para ser una sabelotodo y darte tantas ínfulas por ser aurora, eres muy estúpida Granger. No sé cómo se te ocurrió que alguien va a comerse el cuento de que estoy saliendo contigo si ni siquiera te vistes como alguien digno de mí y mi apellido. ― Dijo Draco cada vez más convencido de la estupidez de la idea de Potter al hacerlos salir juntos.

― Por Dios Malfoy, no me hagas vomitar. Es cierto, no tenía un estúpido vestido en el armario y tuve que adquirir éste a toda prisa, pero no voy a aceptar que me insultes.

Un camarero venía acercándose listo para recibir la orden pero se devolvió con presteza al ver la expresión agria de ambos comensales.

― ¿Y cómo piensas impedirlo? ¿Amenazándome con contagiarme el mal gusto? Porque creo que si hubiese la más mínima posibilidad de que eso ocurriera, huiría despavorido ― Dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona adornando sus labios.

― Bueno, fue un placer estar contigo esta noche, pero debo despedirme. ― Dijo Hermione con rabia contenida mientras se levantaba de la silla lista para irse del restaurante, más que harta de los comentarios hirientes del rubio.

Si ese prepotente, pesado y estúpido arrogante pensaba que se iba a quedar escuchando cómo la insultaba, se iba a llevar un chasco.

― Alto ahí Granger. No pretendas hacerme una escenita aquí. Así que guarda tus garritas de leona y siéntate. ― Draco no iba a aceptar que la Gryffindor arruinara sus planes. De ninguna manera.

― A mí no me das órdenes Malfoy. ― Dijo Hermione altiva dispuesta a seguir su camino.

― Esto es importante Granger. ― Dijo Draco mudando a una expresión más seria. ― Tenemos que hacer lo que vinimos a hacer. Y si sigues comportándote como lo estás haciendo, vas a estropearlo todo. Y eso no puedo permitirlo.

Hermione clavó la mirada en los ojos grises de Malfoy tratando de descubrir por qué era tan importante para el rubio que desmantelaran el grupo de magos oscuros. Después de cavilar por un par de segundos decidió darle otra oportunidad a la velada. Al fin y al cabo no había venido para divertirse, había venido a trabajar.

― Muy bien Granger, _gracias_. ― Dijo Draco al ver que Hermione tomaba asiento nuevamente ― Ahora sí que nos estamos entendiendo. ― Agregó con malicia.

― Eres realmente detestable. ― Siseó Hermione ante el último comentario. ― Acabemos con esto de una vez.

_Ni con todo el whiskey de fuego del mundo voy a poder salir de aquí sin jaqueca._ ― Pensó luego alterada.

― Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo. Ahora, trata de fingir que te agrada mi compañía. Por hoy sólo cenaremos y ya está. No voy a poder exhibirte a los conocidos del lugar. ― Dijo Draco con fastidio. ― Vas a tener que aprender a vestirte si quieres participar en todo esto. De lo contrario le haré saber a Potter qué tan deficiente eres en tu… actuación. ― Agregó arrastrando elegantemente las palabras mientras alzaba una ceja con parsimonia.

Hermione dio un respingo. Aunque estaba segura de que Malfoy no se atrevería, no podía arriesgarse a que cumpliera su promesa. No lo había pensado hasta ahora, pero si Harry se iba a postular para ministro, quedaría bacante el puesto de jefe del departamento de aurores. Puesto por el que estaba dispuesta a luchar con uñas y dientes.

― Como quieras Malfoy―Dijo entonces la muchacha― Me vestiré como una muñequita sólo para ti ― Agregó con una sonrisa irónica en la cara dispuesta a seguirle el juego.

― Sí Granger, sé que quieres hacer muchas cosas por mí desde hace tiempo. Pero como te había dicho antes, ni siquiera lo intentes. No lo vas a conseguir. ― Dijo Malfoy con expresión de suficiencia.

― ¿Conseguir qué, si se puede saber? ― Le increpó la joven con cara desafiante.

― Meterte en mi cama. Claro. ― Dijo Draco viendo cómo Hermione se sonrojaba.

_Esta cena puede ser divertida_. ― Pensó al ver lo fácil que seguía siendo sacarle los colores a la castaña.

A pesar de que la comida estaba deliciosa, el vino, espumoso y con un toque dulzón y el ambiente del restaurante, evocador y de ensueño, la cita fue un fracaso tal como ambos se esperaban. Luego de los insultos no tenían más que decirse, por lo que un aire de tensión crecía sobre la mesa mientras los minutos pasaban.

Se despidieron con un seco adiós en la puerta y cada quien se fue por un lado diferente del callejón. A estas horas, el Callejón Diagon estaba oscuro y solitario ya que era un jueves por la noche.

El frío de noviembre hería sus manos ya que había olvidado los guantes. Poniendo las manos dentro de las solapas del abrigo, Hermione buscó una esquina iluminada para desaparecer y reaparecerse cerca de su casa, ubicada en un barrio muggle de clase media muy parecido al que vivió hasta los once.

Draco tenía entrada directa a su casa a través de una chimenea para uso exclusivo de clientes importantes del restaurante. La cual no utilizaba a menudo, ya que sus citas solían invitarlo a sus casas a tomar el desayuno del día siguiente… y todo lo que eso implicaba. Con sólo pensar que eso pudiera suceder en una cita con Granger, le entraba la risa. Las mujeres con las que salía eran serpientes como él, frías y sin grandes sentimientos. Nada parecido a la leona. Y así era como le gustaba.

Decidió no irse por la chimenea y caminar par de calles a pie para intentar despejar la mente. Mientras iba sumido en sus pensamientos, escuchó un crack detrás de él que le indicaba la aparición de un mago, lo cual a pesar de no ser extraño en un sitio netamente mágico, le erizó el vello de la nuca.

― Más despacio Malfoy. ― Le dijo una voz fría proveniente del lugar donde había escuchado el sonido. Draco apretó su varita en la mano derecha, listo para atacar.

― No, no te voltees. ― Soltó de nuevo la voz al ver que Draco hacía el ademán de dar la vuelta para darle la cara al hombre que le hablaba. ― Hoy te vi haciendo cosas muy extrañas ¿sabes? ― Agregó luego.

Draco se encogió al pensar que pudiesen haberlo visto en la oficina de Potter el día anterior.

― Te vi con la _sangresucia_ de Granger en _Le_ _Château_. Esas son muy malas compañías. ― Añadió el hombre con voz arrastrada, hablando cual maestro regaña a un niño por una travesura. ― No querrás meterte en problemas con _Los Seguidores_ ¿verdad?, y menos por una _sangresucia_ como ella.

Malfoy odiaba que lo amenazaran y a su parecer esto sonaba demasiado como una.

― No me hagas reír, por favor. Claro que no estoy en serio con esa _sangresucia_. ― Dijo poniendo todo el desprecio posible en la voz. ― Sólo pensé que les sería mucho más efectivo si conseguía información del ministerio de alguien con influencias.

― Ahí está el error Malfoy, no estás con nosotros para pensar, sino para hacer lo que te ordenen. Es una idea ridícula. No es que dudemos de tus dotes como amante, pero no creemos que la Granger traicione a Potter por un par de polvos.

Malfoy apretó los puños y dijo algo por lo que sabía iba a arrepentirse por siempre.

― Eso ya lo sé. Es por eso que le hice creer que no era un polvo cualquiera. Pronto vamos a anunciar que estamos prometidos. Qué mal que dañaste la sorpresa. ― Agregó Draco con sarcasmo. ― No te creías que iba a dejar el trabajo a medias ¿verdad?

― Pues no la vi muy contenta cuando movió su apretado culito fuera del restaurante. ― Señaló el hombre con voz burlona.

― Problemas de enamorados nada más. No te preocupes, sé manejarla muy bien. Verás como la _sangresucia_ ― dijo con un mal sabor en los labios al tener que repetir esa palabra ― nos será de mucha utilidad.

― Eso espero Malfoy. Y prepárate, pronto sabrás de nosotros.

Un suave crack volvió a escucharse en la calle desierta, seguido de otro al cabo de varios segundos.

* * *

Cuando Hermione llegó a casa estuvo dividida entre seguir su ritual diario de siempre o de acostarse con todo y vestido en la cama. No es como si éste pudiese arruinarse más.

En noches como ésta es que más extrañaba a su gato Crookshanks, quien siempre supo darle consuelo. Ese aciago día, casi dos años atrás, nunca iba a borrarse de su mente. El animal tenía semanas un poco alicaído y con el pelo algo mustio, pero Hermione, tan ocupada como estaba en el Ministerio, no se había dado cuenta de las señales. Por eso, cuando lo encontró en su rincón de la cocina, muerto desde hacía horas, fue toda una sorpresa.

Duró semanas con el semblante pálido y sin apetito, añorando la que fue su mascota por más de diez años.

Pero esos eran pensamientos demasiado lúgubres para esta noche. Y es que había llegado emocionalmente exhausta. Nunca, ni siquiera en la cena que tuvo con los Weasley justo después de la primera ruptura con Ron, se había sentido tan incómoda. Al final ganó la costumbre y con parsimonia fue quitándose la ropa y poniéndose mejunjes en la cara para el cuidado de la piel.

Cuando se colocaba la bata de seda sobre sus finos hombres, escuchó un llamado insistente en la puerta. Extrañada, tomó su varita de encima de la mesita de noche y caminó hacia el sonido mientras otra riada de golpes impacientes llegaba a sus oídos.

Abrió la puerta con cautela con la varita apretada en la mano, lista para atacar de ser necesario.

― Dios Granger, pregunta quién es antes de abrir. ― Dijo Malfoy entrando en su sala sin apenas darle tiempo a respirar. ― No tenemos tiempo para andarte buscando remplazo por culpa de tu muerte prematura. ― Agregó con ironía.

Su presencia en el apartamento era incluso más imponente que en el restaurante. Con su traje hecho a medida y su pelo algo desordenado, la joven pensó por un momento que si no fuera porque Malfoy era una serpiente vil y rastrera, estaría para comérselo. Con una sacudida de cabeza quitó ese pensamiento de su mente y cerró la puerta despacio antes de preguntar:

― ¿Qué diablos haces aquí a estas horas?

― Prepara tu maleta Granger, nos vamos a mi casa.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el segundo capítulo, yo disfruté mucho haciéndolo. **

**NO SIEMPRE podré actualizar cada semana, pero no me pasaré de dos semanas sin subir un capítulo.**

**Por favor: DEJEN REVIEWS! Agradezco a los que lo hicieron en el primer capítulo y les pido que a los que me lean, me alienten a seguir: Los comentarios son el alimento de los escritores.**

**Nos leemos!**


	3. Revuelo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados a continuación pertenecen a la grandiosa J. K. Rowling.**

**La historia es mía por completo y no obtengo un céntimo por su escritura. No permito que publiquen mi trabajo en otro lugar sin mi previa autorización.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**Revuelo**

Las ruedas de su maleta brincaban en el asfalto mientras la arrastraba hacia la mansión de los Malfoy. Habían tenido que aparecerse a una calle de la casa, ubicada en Wiltshire, un distinguido vecindario mágico, ya que sólo los que habitaban oficialmente en la mansión podían aparecerse dentro de sus terrenos, como ocurría en la mayoría de los hogares de magos dada la necesidad de privacidad.

Hermione no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo. Desde niña era una persona a la que le gustaba seguir las normas a rajatabla y ser lo más honesta posible. Nunca le importó que Harry y Ron se burlaran de ella por su amor a las reglas, ya que sentía que estaban allí para ser cumplidas. Era lo correcto. Ahora, no sólo tenía que renunciar al respeto casi reverencial que sentía por las normas, sino que tenía que renunciar a su integridad y a su amor propio. Tenía que engañar a sus seres queridos para tratar de protegerlos.

Cuando Malfoy llegó a su pequeño apartamento, no se lo podía creer. La "cita" no había terminado en los mejores términos y ni siquiera con su fértil imaginación pudo pensar en una razón que lo llevaría a hacer esa visita tan intempestiva.

― Por Dios Hermione, al menos hazla levitar. ― Dijo Malfoy con fastidio, refiriéndose a la maleta.

A Hermione no se le había ocurrido hacerlo. Hacía mucho que no le sucedía esto de olvidarse de la magia. Todavía recordaba cuando era una niña de doce años y tuvo que enfrentarse al _lazo del diablo_ que protegía la piedra de Nicolas Flamel. Había recordado a tiempo cómo enfrentar la planta, pero se le había olvidado que podía hacerlo con magia.

― Querías que la trajera un elfo a cuestas, entonces es lo mismo que lo haga yo. ― Dijo, negándose a reconocer ante Malfoy su descuido. El olvidarse de la magia no era una cualidad muy buena para un auror, por lo que ni con mil _cruciatus_ iba a confesarlo.

― Willa se hubiera aparecido aquí, hubiera tomado tu maleta y se hubiera vuelto a aparecer en casa. Ya te dije que todos los que viven oficialmente en la mansión ― dijo torciendo el gesto― pueden aparecer y desaparecer a su antojo en ella.

― Bueno, no me di cuenta ― Resopló Hermione por el esfuerzo de tener que cargar con la maleta. ― Pensé que, bueno… que el elfo tendría que llevársela a cuestas.

― Pensaste que pudiendo llevarla con un sencillo _mobilicorpus,_ iba a hacer que uno de mis elfos la cargara hasta la casa. Pues te equivocas Granger, yo no maltrato lo que es mío.

Malfoy estaba más que harto de la castaña, siempre pensando lo peor de él. Los elfos que vivían en su casa recibían un buen trato desde que Lucius se había marchado. Él nunca había sido como su padre. Por más que éste luchara por conseguirlo.

― Ellos no te pertenecen. ― Dijo Hermione sin dar su brazo a torcer. ― Son seres pensantes, con derechos.

― Eso díselo a ellos .Ninguno se ha enterado todavía, y no creo que quieran enterarse. ― Le dijo Malfoy con expresión despectiva.

Pronto llegaron a la mansión. En la entrada los esperaban dos elfos, uno que parecía hembra por sus labios rellenos y largas pestañas, y el otro, un varón con algunos pelos blancos sobresaliendo de sus orejas. Ambos iban vestidos con sendos paños a modo de toga, muy blancos e impecables. Al contrario de cómo vivía Dobby en el lugar.

― Amo Malfoy, lo estábamos esperando. ― Dijo la elfina con voz aguda, retorciéndose las manos con aire nervioso. ― Notamos la aparición de otra persona con usted. No sabíamos si preparar una habitación de invitados.

― Hazlo Willa, por favor. Prepárale a la señorita una habitación en el ala oeste.

Willa miró a Draco boqueando. Hermione imaginó que no estaba acostumbrada a que Malfoy mandara a preparar habitaciones aparte para las mujeres que llevaba a casa. Luego la elfina murmuró un "ahora mismo" y con pasos ligeros se alejó de la entrada. El otro elfo miraba impasible la escena, sin dejar entrever su reacción ante nada.

― Nilo, debes avisarle a los demás que Granger ― Dijo señalando a la chica ― Será una invitada especial en la casa. La tendremos por aquí por algún tiempo.

El elfo ni pestañeó cuando escuchó lo que Draco le dijo.

― Como guste, amo. ― Contestó tomando la maleta de Hermione con parsimonia, esperando que lo siguiera al interior de la casa.

A pesar de que la mansión le traía muy malos recuerdos, Hermione no pudo evitar un dejo de asombro al observarla. Era magnífica. No una magnificencia oscura y misteriosa como la de Hogwarts. Era luminosa y elegante, llena de antigüedades que debían de valer como el presupuesto anual de un país pequeño. Parece que Malfoy se había lucido con la redecoración. Estaba muy diferente a aquel aciago día en que la había visto por primera vez.

Siguió a Nilo escaleras arriba hacia el ala oeste de la mansión, mientras Malfoy se dirigió a su estudio sin dirigirles una segunda mirada. Cuando ya tenían un buen trecho recorrido y se encontraban frente a una puerta increíblemente ornamentada, Hermione dijo:

― Y dime, Nilo ¿eres feliz trabajando para Malfoy?

El elfo, sin voltear a mirarla, le contestó:

― No necesito ser feliz señorita Granger, sólo necesito que el amo Malfoy lo sea. Por favor, me avisa si necesita cualquier cosa, ésta será su habitación.

Hermione resopló con frustración al ver nueva vez sus intentos de liberación a los elfos miserablemente fallidos.

Cuando Nilo la dejó a solas y pudo echar un vistazo a la habitación, Hermione se quedó sobrecogida. Y no era porque, sólo en el baño, cabía su apartamento al completo, era por la increíble calidez que emanaba la decoración.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que una casa que había sido testigo de tantos horrores, pudiese tener lugares tan hermosos. Se paseó por la estancia dando vueltas a su alrededor como una niña, tratando de captar todo el esplendor de la habitación. Pasó por el baño y abrió los diferentes grifos de la inmensa bañera que adornaba el lugar. Se había dado una ducha antes de salir de casa, pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de relajarse en un baño como el que disfrutaba cuando era prefecta en el colegio.

Ya en la bañera se puso a recapacitar sobre cómo había llegado Malfoy a convencerla de ésta locura.

―_Prepara tu maleta Granger, nos vamos a mi casa._

_Hermione lo miró como vería un muggle a un hipogrifo de dos cabezas. _

― _¿Estás tomando polvos de doxy Malfoy? Porque su consumo es ilegal y no pienso encubrirte. ― Preguntó la muchacha pensando que esa era la única explicación para tan increíble pedido._

― _No te creas que me gusta la situación más que a ti Granger, pero las cosas acaban de complicarse y vas a tener que venirte a vivir conmigo._

― _No, Malfoy― dijo Hermione con algo parecido al horror en la voz. ― No puedes ponerte a bromear sobre estas cosas. Ni de coña viviría en esa horrible mansión que llamas hogar. Y mucho menos contigo. _

_Al decirlo, Hermione comenzó a pasear con nerviosismo por la pequeña sala de su apartamento. _

_Draco recordó lo que había sucedido en Malfoy Manor, de cómo Bellatrix había torturado a Granger a base de _cruciatus_. Entonces decidió contarle la otra noticia para hacerla olvidar por unos instantes que tendría que irse a vivir al lugar donde había sido torturada una vez._

― _Eso es lo de menos Granger. Mañana mismo saldrá un anuncio en el profeta revelando al mundo nuestro compromiso. Compromiso matrimonial. ― Reiteró, con voz arrastrada, al ver que la chica tardaba en reaccionar._

_Hermione abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada al escuchar las tonterías que salían de la boca de Malfoy. De verdad que el vino de la cena le había pegado fuerte al rubio. Así que decidió tratarlo como lo que era, un borracho que balbuceaba. Entonces comenzó a seguirle la corriente._

― _Creo que debes sentarte Malfoy. ― Dijo Hermione señalando el sofá que había comprado en un mercadillo muggle y que ahora adornaba su salita._

― _¿Estás escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo Granger? ― Le preguntó Draco con incredulidad al ver con lo que le había salido la muchacha._

― _Claro que te escucho Malfoy. Ahora, espera en el sofá mientras preparo un café bien fuerte._

_Draco se dio cuenta de que Granger pensaba que estaba borracho. Como si par de copas de vino pudiesen enturbiarle el pensamiento._

_Luego soltó una risotada al caer en lo ridícula que era la situación. De verdad que nunca había conocido a una mujer tan ingenua. Y eso, que había conocido a muchas._

_La carcajada de Malfoy fue lo que reafirmó a Hermione en la idea de que el joven no estaba en sus cabales. Suspiró aliviada al pensar que no tendría nada de qué preocuparse, ya que parecía que todo lo que le había dicho no eran más que estupideces._

_Luego vio cómo la expresión en el rostro de Malfoy cambiaba lentamente, poniéndose mortalmente seria. _

― _No estoy borracho. ― Le dijo con voz fría, mesándose el cabello platino. Tenía que hacerle entender a Granger de alguna forma cuan seria era la situación.― Poco tiempo después de que saliéramos del restaurante, alguien me abordó. Uno de _los Seguidores_._

_Hermione aspiró con espanto al saber que el grupo sabía que habían cenando en _Le Château_. Lo que indicaba que los habían estado siguiendo. Y si habían observado la hostilidad que desprendían durante la cena, estaban en problemas para hacerles creer que eran una parejita encantadora. _

― _Me preguntaron por ti― Continuó el mago. ― Les dije que estábamos juntos, tal como acordamos. Pero no me creyeron, así que tuve que tomar medidas drásticas. ― Siguió, con una voz tan fría y arrastrada que estaba consiguiendo ponerla nerviosa. ― Les dije que nos habíamos comprometido y que a pesar de que te vieron enojada conmigo, te tengo bien controlada y que harás lo que te pida._

_Hermione lo miraba con incredulidad sin terminar de creerse lo que Malfoy le decía._

― _No puede ser que hicieras eso.― Le dijo con un dejo de rabia en la voz. ― Nunca accedí a llevar las cosas tan lejos. _

― _Lo siento mucho Granger ― Dijo Draco con una ceja alzada con actitud altanera ― Pero tienes que hacer lo que haga falta, al fin y al cabo, es tu trabajo._

― Dios, ese hombre sabe cómo hacer que los otros hagan lo que él quiere. ― Susurró Hermione medio amodorrada en la bañera, dándose cuenta de que ese último comentario había sido el detonante para que hiciera la maleta casi sin quejarse. Su trabajo era proteger a la población mágica, y eso era lo que debía hacer, no importando las consecuencias para ella.

Entre sueños se levantó de la bañera y se dirigió a la inmensa cama. Sabía que debía desenredarse el pelo antes de acostarse, pero el sueño pudo más que la idea de despertar con un nido de lechuzas por cabello.

* * *

El fuego crepitaba en la fastuosa chimenea que adornaba el antiguo estudio de su padre. La única habitación que no había sido víctima de la remodelación que se había hecho en el lugar. Un vaso de wiskey de fuego con hielo tintineó en su mano mientras le daba vueltas distraído. Nada lograba captar su atención. Había comenzado a leer un libro de economía muggle más de tres veces, dejándolo rápidamente de lado, ya que los estúpidos números no lograban entretenerlo. Ahora, el libro se encontraba desparramado en el piso, como si alguien lo hubiese tirado con rabia. Una rabia que nacía de la necesidad de consuelo y algo de ayuda para todo lo que sucedía en su vida.

La empresa de la familia, que lo había mantenido cuerdo luego de que ésta se desmoronara, ya no le reportaba el placer de antaño. Tenía gente competente y de plena confianza al mando, por lo que no era necesaria su presencia constante.

Había llegado a un punto muerto en su vida. Cada vez más seguido, dejaba pasar la oportunidad de llevarse a alguna mujer a la cama. Y es que a pesar de que disfrutaba del momento, un sabor amargo le quedaba en los labios cuando se despertaba y ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de la chica de turno.

Se aflojó la corbata y tomó su varita para comenzar a hacer levitar cosas al azar en la habitación. Siempre que amanecía en casa era lo mismo. Se encerraba en el estudio, a sabiendas de que no podría dormir, trataba de destruir lo más posible el lugar y sin darse cuenta, amanecía con el cuello entumecido, acostado sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea, con la habitación perfectamente acomodada a sus espaldas.

Apuntó al escudo de armas de la familia y con un sencillo movimiento de la mano, lo hizo volar a través de la habitación hasta estrellarse en la pared opuesta. Ésa era su parte favorita. El ver cómo el blasón de los Malfoy se hacía pedazos contra la fría pared, el ver cómo las astillas volaban en todas direcciones, tal como había sucedido con su familia. La única diferencia es que un Malfoy rompía el blasón, el cual los elfos arreglaban apresurados en medio de la noche; y otro había destruido a la familia, la cual estaba rota en tantos pedazos, que ni el más potente _reparo_ podría arreglar.

El estruendo se propagó por todo el lugar y al escucharlo fue consciente de que debía tratar de no hacer ruido. A pesar de que la mansión era muy grande y de que el ala oeste se encontraba lo más lejos posible del estudio, sabía que en esta casa el ruido volaba como si los muros no existiesen. En sus peores noches, todavía escuchaba el grito de muchos al ser torturados entre estas mismas paredes. Todavía escuchaba a una chica gritar de dolor, en una tarde de pascua, protegiendo a sus amigos de una muerte segura.

Sintiendo que la culpa lo carcomía, bajó su varita y dejó su entretenimiento, eso que lo ayudaba una y otra vez a sacarse la rabia de adentro aunque fuera por unas horas. Y por eso la odió un poco más. Por hacerlo sentir más culpable de lo que ya se sentía, por hacer que dejara de lado el único alivio que se permitía.

La noche pasó ante sus ojos al compás del reloj que descansaba en su escritorio, el cual marcaba los segundos con estruendo. En algún momento de la madrugada tuvo que quedarse dormido, porque el sonido de decenas de lechuzas entrando en la estancia lo despertó. Parece que Rita Skeeter había hecho su trabajo.

Antes de pasar a buscar a Granger a su apartamento, se había cobrado un favor que la periodista le debía desde hacía años. Sólo tuvo que recordarle cómo la había ayudado dándole información sobre el trío dorado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, para que le concediera la primera plana del Profeta con la noticia de su compromiso con la castaña. Para media mañana, toda la comunidad mágica estaría enterada de su reciente compromiso matrimonial. Ya no había vuelta para atrás.

Unos pasos resonaron en el pasillo antes de que la puerta se abriera de golpe. Granger apareció frente a él, vestida con un pijama de franela con leoncitos rojos y el pelo totalmente enredado, blandiendo una carta en la mano.

― ¿Se puede saber qué es esto? ― Dijo furiosa, a pesar de que todavía podía apreciarse un rastro de sueño en su semblante.

― ¿Una carta, quizás? ― Le contestó Malfoy con petulancia, ya totalmente recuperado de su brusco despertar.

― Pues sí, una carta en la que la señora Longbottom, la abuela de Neville, me felicita por mi compromiso. ¡A mí! ¡Por mi compromiso! ― Dijo señalándose a la altura del pecho con la carta, ya arrugada, en la mano. Dios maldijera el día que había aceptado estar con Neville en aquél proyecto sobre mandrágoras, en el que había tenido que estar totalmente rastreable para él.

― Sí, bueno, Augusta siempre ha sido una mujer muy simpática. ― Le dijo Malfoy con frialdad, sintiendo reminiscencias del odio que había sentido por ella la noche pasada.

― No es eso a lo que me refiero, y lo sabes. ― Dijo Hermione entrando a la habitación y mirando muda de asombro, la cantidad de lechuzas que había en ella, las cuales tiraban las cartas en cualquier sitio y luego volaban por la ventana más cercana. ― Sabía que me habías dicho que iba a ser anunciado hoy, pero pensé que tendría tiempo para convencerte de que me dieras unos días más.

― Sabes que no podemos perder el tiempo. Por cada hora que pasara sin cimentar nuestra supuesta relación, más rápido se desmantelaba el teatro frente a _los Seguidores_. ― Dijo Draco con una expresión seria. Realmente no le valía un knut que Granger no se sintiera bien con la situación, pero a pesar de todo le dijo:

― No te preocupes, parece que muy pocas lechuzas de tus conocidos te tienen rastreada. Sólo te ha llegado una carta.

― Eso es porque los _vociferadores_ tardan más en llegar.

Justo al decir esto, entraron tres lechuzas en la habitación, cargando dos _vociferadores_ y una carta. Hermione reconoció la lechuza que los Weasley habían comprado para sustituir a _Errol_, así como la lechuza de la casa de Ginny y Harry. Parece que iba a tener una mañana ajetreada.

― Creo que deberías abrir al menos uno de los _vociferadores_. No querrás que te estallen en la cara ― Le dijo Draco a Hermione con una mueca burlona.

― Mejor atiende tus asuntos Malfoy. Bastantes cartas tienes que ordenar después del desastre que hicieron las lechuzas. A mí déjame en paz. ― Le dijo Hermione mientras desataba el _vociferador_ que estaba segura provenía de Molly.

― NO PUEDO CREER QUE NOS HICIERAS ESTO HERMIONE, DEJAR A MI POBRE RONNIE POR JUNTARTE CON EL MALFOY ESE. NUNCA HUBIERA ESPERADO ESO DE TI. ES UNA VERGÜENZA. ― Clamó el vociferador con la voz de Molly amplificada varias veces.

Draco no pudo aguantar una carcajada. A pesar de que estaba recogiendo las decenas de cartas que le habían llegado, para luego amontonarlas en una esquina del escritorio, daba miradas de reojo a Granger, mientras ésta, ruborizada, escuchaba la voz de la madre del _pobretón_.

Mientras el primer _vociferador_ cumplía su cometido, el que le habían mandado con la lechuza de Ginny y Harry comenzó a humear peligrosamente, signo de que estaba a punto de estallar. Rauda, la castaña abrió el sobre para escuchar cómo Ginny le reprochaba el no haberle contado nada de la locura que había cometido. Todo dicho en un lenguaje muy colorido y con un tono de voz excesivamente agudo.

― ¿Y tú qué me miras? ― Le preguntó luego a Malfoy al verlo con las cejas alzadas, asombrado a la vez que divertido por el lenguaje soez que la esposa de Potter había utilizado para referirse a sus partes íntimas.

Hermione estaba muerta de vergüenza. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Ginny fuera a reaccionar de esa manera. Le daba miedo el pensar qué iba a decir cuando se enterara de que se había mudado a la mansión de los Malfoy. Esperaba que Harry se encontrara con ella en ese momento para que atemperara de alguna manera el fiero temperamento de su esposa.

Tomó la carta de la lechuza desconocida, la cual resultó ser de Harry. La abrió con menos temor, ya que sabía que, a pesar de que era una noticia inesperada para él lo del compromiso, éste se imaginaría de alguna manera por qué había ocurrido.

_Hermione: _

_El llegar a la oficina y encontrarme con la sorpresa de que tú y Malfoy tuvieron que anunciar su compromiso, fue una sorpresa muy desagradable. Parece que la situación es más seria de lo que pensaba en un principio, dado que tuvieron que tomar unas medidas tan drásticas. La situación en el Ministerio está un poco revuelta por lo que te ruego te tomes esos días de vacaciones que tienes acumulados, sólo hasta que resolvamos todo esto. Te pido que empiecen cuanto antes a presentarse en sociedad como una pareja formal, para que todo este teatro valga la pena. _

_ Siempre tuyo: Harry Potter_

Hermione se quedó muda de asombro. No sólo porque Harry hubiese llegado tan temprano a la oficina. ― Giró la cabeza hacia el reloj que había en el escritorio para confirmar que, efectivamente, eran las siete y cuarenta de la mañana― Sino porque el que tomara los días que tenía de vacaciones significaba casi dos meses sin pisar las oficinas del Ministerio. Y eso era imposible. Y menos ahora que el puesto de director del departamento de Seguridad Mágica estaba tan a su alcance.

― Granger, no te atrevas a desmayarte en mi sala. ― Le dijo Draco al verla pálida y algo temblorosa, luego de leer una carta con un sello del Ministerio. Una carta con esas mismas características llamó su atención desde la pila acumulada en la esquina de su escritorio. La tomó con algo de reverencia en las manos. Por la reacción de la chica ante la carta, mínimo los estaban citando para apresarlos en Azkabán.

Al ver el remitente, una sonrisa de burla asomó a sus labios. ― _Parece que Potter no le dio buenas noticias a Granger._ ― Pensó.

En la misiva, Potter lo conminaba a comenzar la campaña para combatir los rumores de inmediato. Además, lo advertía de que Granger no podía asomar un pelo de su horroroso cabello por el Ministerio.

― Dios mío, todo esto es un desastre. No puede ser que Harry esté hablando en serio. ― Murmuró la chica con un dejo de terror en los ojos.

― Un desastre tu pijama y tu cabello Granger, el que tengas que quedarte en casa ― Draco adivinó que eso era lo que la había puesto de esa manera ― es la mejor opción en estos momentos.

A pesar de que le doliera admitirlo, Potter tenía razón. Tenían que dejar que se bajaran un poquito los humos de la gente, para después poder contraatacar con fuerza.

Hermione al fin reaccionó, luego de escuchar el tono de reprimenda en la voz de Malfoy y tomó la decisión de que sin más demora, se iba a dirigir al Ministerio para discutir esta… alta por vacaciones tan improcedente. Cuando se estaba dando la vuelta, Malfoy la agarró por el brazo para impedírselo.

― No vas para ningún lado Granger. Potter ya me advirtió de que intentarías colarte en el Ministerio. Él es tu superior y estás en medio de una misión. No creo que le agrade enterarse de que desobedeciste una orden directa.

― Está bien, ustedes ganan. ― Dijo Hermione aflojándose de la mano de Malfoy, la cual le había provocado una sensación un tanto extraña en la piel.

Draco encontró muy extraño que la castaña se rindiera tan fácilmente. Pero Hermione tenía una razón. En fracciones de segundos una idea había arraigado en su mente. ¿Qué mejor manera de conseguir el ascenso que tanto anhelaba, que hacer de manera perfecta la misión más extraña y peligrosa que le había tocada a un auror desde hace años?

Que la comunidad mágica se preparara. Hermione Granger iba a desmantelar a _los Seguidores_. Y si para eso tenía que convertirse en la chica más enamorada de un Malfoy jamás vista, así sería.

Al ver el ceño de determinación que tenía Granger en sus delicadas facciones, Draco tuvo el presentimiento de que las cosas estaban por cambiar desde ahora en adelante.

Pero nunca se imaginó cuán cierto era.

**En este capítulo conocimos un poco mejor a Draco, experimentamos un poco del temperamento explosivo de las pelirrojas y vimos a una Hermione con una actitud muy extraña luego de la carta de Potter.**

**¿Se imaginan qué será lo que trama la castaña?**

**Espero por favor que comenten lo que piensan. Estoy muy agradecida por las personas que me agregaron a alerta y a favoritos. A los demás: Dejen Reviews! **


	4. Reacciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados a continuación pertenecen a la grandiosa J. K. Rowling.**

**La historia es mía por completo y no obtengo un céntimo por su escritura. No permito que publiquen mi trabajo en otro lugar sin mi previa autorización.**

**Como este es un capítulo corto, voy a contarles algo.**

**Cuando veo una peli o leo un libro, me gusta que afloren los sentimientos. Me encanta reír o llorar con ellos. No tiene que ser a carcajadas o con sollozos, solo tiene que sentirse el fluir de las emociones. Con cada capítulo que escribo, espero sacarles una pequeñita sonrisa aunque sea con la comisura de los labios, que sientan un poquito de ternura o que se les cierre la garganta un tanto porque sintieron angustia. Porque sólo así puedo estar segura de que disfrutaron lo que hice.**

**Así que: ¡Que se emocionen con la lectura!**

VIDAS PARALELAS I

No sabía cómo se había hecho adicto al café. Se imaginaba que había sido cosa de Ginny. Cuando estaba en el colegio, podía tirarse de la cama y esquivar cuantas bludgers hiciera falta en un partido de quiddich. Ahora, no sólo necesitaba un esfuerzo enorme para apearse de la cama, sino que mientras no se tomara esa primera taza de café, no podía actuar como una persona normal.

Ésta mañana no había recibido su dosis necesaria de cafeína porque se había ido temprano a la oficina para adelantar algo de trabajo. No quería descuidar su labor como director del departamento de aurores por dedicarse a la campaña para el puesto de ministro.

Y fue esa falta del amargo estimulante la que había hecho que entrara al despacho de Hermione por error. Como la auror encargada de las misiones de campo, Hermione no utilizaba mucho su oficina. Pero a pesar de ello, podía apreciarse la limpieza y el orden en el lugar. Si no fuera por la cantidad de cartas que estaban encima del escritorio, coronadas por un ejemplar del periódico El Profeta, podría decirse que el despacho no había estado en uso desde hace meses. Lo cual probablemente fuera cierto.

Una lechuza entró por la ventana ubicada detrás del escritorio y dejó una carta encima del montón que había, desequilibrándolo hasta hacerlo caer. Harry, con sus reflejos de buscador medianamente activos, sólo logró impedir que cayeran dos cartas y el ejemplar del periódico. Al verlo más de cerca pudo apreciar que era una publicación de la fecha.

Abrió el periódico y se encontró con una foto de una incómoda Hermione regresando de una de sus misiones y otra de Malfoy vestido de gala, en la portada. Más abajo, unas letras con estilo pomposo anunciaban el compromiso matrimonial de la pareja.

Harry alzó las cejas con espanto y se quitó los lentes para posarse los dedos con fastidio en el puente de la nariz.

_Parece que las cosas se están complicando._ ― Pensó.

Revisó por encima las demás cartas, todas de la fecha y algunas con la dirección de la casa de Hermione en ellas. Al parecer, el anuncio del compromiso de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy había provocado un revuelo casi tan grande como su propio casamiento con Ginny. Aunque se temía que la reacción de la mayoría no era de apoyo y deseos de felicidad como había sido en su caso.

Se imaginaba que Malfoy y Hermione habían tomado la decisión de jugar al compromiso por algún motivo importante. Así que debía hacer todo lo posible para que la charada valiera la pena.

Se pasó la mano por la cabeza con frustración. ― Todo fuera más sencillo si la gente se metiera en sus propios asuntos ― Murmuró para sí.

Decidió hacer lo posible por concentrarse, ya que tenía que tomar decisiones importantes a una hora muy intempestiva. Necesitaba un café con urgencia.

Volvió a colocarse los lentes y resolvió ir al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, en el que tenían un café dominicano excelente. Salió del despacho de Hermione con paso apresurado pensando en la dura mañana que lo esperaba.

Esperó el ascensor, el cual estaba en el primer piso recogiendo a los madrugadores. En éste, se encontró a Madam Edgecombe, quien trabajaba en el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos.

Harry la saludó con un gesto de la cabeza.

Mientras el ascensor traqueteaba en su subida, la mujer se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo. Había intentado hacer contacto visual con él desde que había subido, pero no estaba dispuesto a lidiar con más nada ésta mañana, por lo que esquivó su mirada con ahínco. Al ver que Harry estaba llegando al piso que había marcado, la mujer se dispuso al fin a decir lo que quería.

― Señor Potter, quería felicitarlo por su decisión de presentarse candidato a ministro. Lo estábamos esperando desde que Kingsley dejó el cargo. ― Dijo con entusiasmo nervioso.

Harry la miró con sorpresa. Pensaba que su candidatura era un secreto. Quería absoluta discreción en el asunto hasta que las cosas estuvieran más asentadas. No sabía cómo diantres la señora Edgecombe se había enterado. Ésta, al ver su sorpresa, le explicó.

― Marietta, mi hija, es la mejor amiga de Cho Chang. Usted la conoce, coincidieron en Hogwarts por un tiempo.

Entonces Harry recordó una cara, con pústulas de un acné mágico, que rezaba SOPLONA. Marietta fue quien le dio el chivatazo a Umbridge sobre el ED.

Iba a tener una buena charla con Cho.

― Cuento con su discreción señora Edgecombe, no sé cómo esto pudo llegar a sus oídos. ― Harry no estaba de humor para sutilezas, así que se lo soltó de sopetón. ― Bueno, aquí nos despedimos. Que pase un buen día. ― Se despidió cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el quinto piso, anunciando la llegada al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

Tuvo que utilizar el poco encanto que tenía para que le consiguieran una taza de café, dado que lo cuidaban casi como si fuera _felix felicis_. Padma, quien venía entrando al departamento cuando Harry iba de retirada, lo detuvo con gesto picarón.

― Entonces Harry, ¿no me vas a decir cómo se hizo Granger para agenciarse al guaperas de Malfoy? Antes nos visitaba con mucha frecuencia y nunca la mencionó. ― Agregó con un tanto de malicia, producto de la envidia que le daba que otra hubiese conquistado a Draco Malfoy.

Mientras era un miembro totalmente activo de Empresas Malfoy, éste visitaba mucho el departamento, encandilando a todas en la oficina. Y ella no era la excepción.

Harry pensó en darle una reprimenda pero luego recordó que Padma era la que más fácilmente le regalaba una tacita de café.

Así que decidió ignorar el comentario y escabullirse sin abrir la boca.

Gracias a Dios no se encontró a nadie en el camino de regreso. Esta vez entró a su oficina sin problemas y se sentó en el escritorio a realizar la que consideraba la tarea más apremiante. Al terminar, invocó dos lechuzas y recordó que no tenía idea de dónde diablos podía encontrarse Hermione, ya que las lechuzas con cartas destinadas a sus casa habían ido a parar al ministerio, así que mandó ambas cartas con destino a rastrear.

Ni bien se había sentado nuevamente tras su desordenando escritorio, escuchó el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta.

― Entra en cuanto puedas Cho, necesito hablar contigo. ― Harry se imaginaba que no podía ser otra persona más que Cho Chang la que había llegado a la oficina, ya que Hermione era la única que llegaba temprano al departamento, pero no creía que con lo ajetreada que había sido su noche anterior se presentara en la oficina a estas horas― Te estaba esperando ― Dijo Harry mirando unos papeles al oír abrirse la puerta.

― No sabía que Chang trabajaba en el Ministerio. ― Le dijo Ginny con tono de sospecha ya que Harry no la había mencionado, mientras cruzaba el marco de la puerta con parsimonia.

Harry la miró algo sorprendido, era muy inusual que se presentara en su oficina sin avisar. Su cara se ruborizó un poco delatando un sentimiento de culpabilidad latente. No había querido decirle a Ginny que había contratado a Cho como la encargada de su comando de campaña. La relación entre ambas había sido muy tensa desde quinto curso y a sabiendas de eso, pospuso el asunto todo lo que pudo.

― Hola amor― Le dijo esperando que no se notase su nerviosismo. ― Que grata sorpresa. ― Agregó mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla. Con las prisas de esta mañana ni siquiera se había podido despedir correctamente de ella. Así que a pesar de que su cuerpo no mostraba precisamente una actitud muy cariñosa, la tomó entre sus brazos y aspiró el perfume de su rojo cabello. Ése era el mejor lugar del mundo para él, estar entre sus brazos.

Se separaron, ambos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, aunque Ginny no había olvidado lo de Chang.

Así que alzó una ceja en señal de que exigía una explicación. Harry la tomó de las manos e hizo que se sentaran en las sillas que estaban destinadas a visitantes, ubicadas frente a su escritorio.

― La señorita Chang trabaja para mí desde ayer. Kingsley me la recomendó para que me ayudara con todo esto de la campaña. ― Agregó como queriendo disculparse.

Ginny pensó unos momentos su respuesta.

― Si es buena en su trabajo, entonces no hay problema. ― Dijo encogiéndose de hombros en una estudiada señal de indiferencia.

Aunque Chang no era santo de su devoción desde el preciso instante en que la vio posar sus ojos en Harry, no podía reprocharle nada abiertamente. En las reuniones en que se habían encontrado se había mostrado con ambos meramente cortés.

― No niego que siempre es un placer contar con tu presencia pero… ¿qué haces aquí? ― Preguntó Harry luego de que vio pasado el peligro, algo temeroso de conocer la respuesta. Se imaginaba que Ginny había ido a hablarle de Hermione y su reciente compromiso.

Y no se equivocaba.

― Harry James Potter. Sabes muy bien por qué estoy aquí. ― Ginny estaba segura de que en algún momento Hermione había hablado con Harry sobre toda esta locura. ― Estoy dispuesta a apostar mi sortija a que sabías algo sobre todo este embrollo. ― Agregó luego, haciendo énfasis con las manos de una forma muy característica en ella.

Harry la miró con una sonrisa tierna en los labios. Ginny tenía un temperamento explosivo, fruto de ser la menor de cinco hermanos, por lo que esperó a que dejara salir toda su furia farfullando.

― Debiste impedírselo Harry. Hace poco estaba de novia con Ron. Debí explayarme más con ese vociferador ― Siguió mascullando la pelirroja casi sin resuello. ― ¿No vas a decir nada?

Harry alzó una ceja con disgusto cuando la escuchó hablar de un vociferador, dándose cuenta de que había llegado el momento de retomar la palabra. ― No puedo creer que te comportaras como una de esas personas que tanto nos desagradan Ginny. El que Hermione se haya comprometido con Malfoy no es de tu incumbencia. Como tu amiga ― Prosiguió con rapidez al notar que la chica lo iba a interrumpir ― lo que debes hacer es intentar apoyarla. Por mucha que te moleste. Estoy seguro de que tiene sus razones para hacer lo que hizo.

A Harry le molestaba no poder ser enteramente sincero con Ginny contándole el por qué del compromiso. Pero las viejas costumbres no morían así como así. Quería proteger a su mujer de cualquier cosa que involucrase un mínimo de peligro. No importando lo mucho que ésta fuera a reprochárselo una vez todo saliera a la luz.

Ginny caviló unos instantes sobre lo que Harry le había dicho. ― Puede que tengas razón sobre todo eso del apoyo ― Dijo levantándose de la silla. ― Pero debió de hablar conmigo primero. Soy su mejor amiga. ― Soltó luego puntuando la última afirmación mientras se señalaba a la altura del pecho. ― Sabes que debió decírmelo.

Harry la miró a los ojos algo indeciso. Le dolía ver a Ginny con esa expresión de sentirse traicionada en la mirada. Abrió la boca para contarle toda la verdad pero sus años de entrenamiento como auror lo hizo volverla a cerrar por miedo a estropear la misión. ― Sólo puedo decirte que debes confiar en ella. Debes confiar en mí. ― Agregó mirándola de manera intensa, haciéndole saber que todo iba a estar bien.

Ginny observó su expresión y asintió con la cabeza. ― Sabes que confío en los dos. Pero duele Harry. A veces siento que son ustedes quienes no confían en mí.

― Ven acá preciosa. ― Dijo Harry mientras extendía los brazos para envolverla en un abrazo tratando de reconfortarla. ― Te amo. ― Agregó sabiendo que aunque le confiaría su vida, habían cosas que no podía decirle.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que una mujer de ojos rasgados había escuchado parte de la conversación y se había ido de manera discreta con una solitaria lágrima rodando por sus mejillas. Una lágrima que simbolizaba lo que había perdido y nunca iba a recuperar. ― Él la ama de verdad. ― Pensó, creyendo escuchar el sonido de sus esperanzas haciéndose pedazos.

**¡Uff! No me maten por favor.**

**Sé que en este capítulo dejé de lado la pareja por la cual empezaron a leer el fic en primer lugar, pero no pude resistirme a incorporar a los otros del trío dorado a la trama. Siento de verdad que ellos la hacen más rica, ya que el mundo de Rowling no sería tal si los tres no estuvieran en él.**

**¿Se imaginan quién es la chica de ojos rasgado?**

**Espero por favor que comenten lo que piensan. Estoy muy agradecida por las personas que me agregaron a alerta y a favoritos y a los que me han escrito reviews.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**PD: ¿Te provoqué alguna emoción?**


	5. Reacciones 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados a continuación pertenecen a la grandiosa J. K. Rowling.**

**La historia es mía por completo y no obtengo un céntimo por su escritura. No permito que publiquen mi trabajo en otro lugar sin mi previa autorización.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

REACCIONES

Iba a dolerle un mundo el tener que despedirse de la casa. Pero con su padre muerto, ya no había nada que la atara a ella más que una amalgama de recuerdos.

Algunos tan agridulces, que se había convertido en una tortura el paso por cada una de las habitaciones.

Él también le había arrebatado eso.

Le había arrebatado la paz que le daba el saber que la esencia de sus padres, de alguna forma, persistía entre las paredes de la casa.

Los paseos en el invernadero se habían convertido en una tortura. Sólo con oler el aroma de las flores, llegaba a su mente una retahíla de recuerdos.

Esos besos que se dieron en una cena improvisada, que habían disfrutado entre las mismas flores y bajo una luna de abril.

Cuando reposaba la cabeza en la almohada intentando dormir, el sueño le era esquivo. Su cama no fallaba en recordarle esas noches de amor y sábanas arrugadas que habían compartido.

Ahora, mientras hacía las maletas, pensaba en cada uno de los instantes que habían pasado juntos bajo este techo. Cada minuto robado a la realidad, que habían disfrutado como si fuera el último.

Mientras doblaba su ropa con rabia, tiraba en una caja las baratijas que él le había regalado. Cualquiera que la viera que no fuese él, se quedaría sorprendido por su arrebato. Ningún otro sabía que bajo ese exterior hermoso pero un tanto extraño, se encontraba alguien con emociones muy fuertes. Nadie más intuía que bajo sus ojos soñadores, se encontraba un mar de sentimientos a veces turbulento.

Pero es que a nadie más había dejado acercarse tanto a ella. Algunos de sus amigos habían sido capaces de avistar algo de su verdadero yo. Pero a nadie más que a él le había abierto las puertas de su alma para que la visitara y juzgara cual pieza en un escaparate, para luego largarse y llevársela con él.

Estaba terminando de hacer las maletas cuando un ruido la hizo voltearse. Ahí estaba. Tan alto que le llevaba como dos cabezas y más musculoso que la última vez que lo había visto. Su cabello, pelirrojo, con un largo que estaba segura le estaba acarreando problemas con su madre. Se le veía con una expresión decidida en el rostro y con una pose de seguridad que había adquirido en los últimos años. Lo miró con un vestigio de dolor en los ojos y volteó la cabeza para seguir trabajando con su equipaje.

Así, sin mirarlo, para que las traicioneras lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas no delataran lo que le dolía el tener que marcharse, le dijo:

― Dime qué quieres Ronald. Estoy ocupada. ― Tiró la última de sus prendas en la maleta y se dirigió al armario vacío mientras se limpiaba el rastro de humedad que persistía en sus mejillas.

Ron miró a Luna mientras ésta hacía su recorrido hacia el armario. Se embebió de su belleza, de su fina cintura, de su sedoso cabello. Tenía semanas que no la veía y quedó obnubilado por su presencia, por lo que no notó hasta luego de un tiempo lo que Luna había estado haciendo.

― ¿Por qué las maletas? ― Ron Weasley mostró una expresión de confusión en su rostro. No le pasaba por la mente ninguna razón por la que pudiera estar haciendo el equipaje.

En el tiempo que habían estado juntos, nunca hizo un comentario sobre dejar la casa en la que había vivido desde siempre. Luego recordó una oferta de trabajo que le habían hecho cuando llevaban pocos meses juntos.

Luna era una respetada herborista que había realizado descubrimientos importantes de especies medicinales. Entonces, una universidad de _medimagos_ de Estados Unidos se había puesto en contacto con ella para ofrecerle un empleo como profesora de _herbología_. Luna no le había dado un segundo pensamiento a la oferta diciendo que no veía motivos para dejar el lucrativo trabajo que tenía en Inglaterra para mudarse al extranjero. Ron siempre se había sentido internamente complacido de su decisión, ya que no quería perderla a ella también luego de todo lo que había pasado con Hermione.

― Creo que está muy claro por qué Ronald. Me voy de la casa. _Me voy del país._ ― Lo interrumpió cuando vio que le iba a pedir más explicaciones. ― Acepté ese trabajo que me ofrecieron en Nueva York.

Ron palideció al escucharla.

Había venido a decirle que al fin se había dado cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ella. A suplicarle para que lo aceptara y pudieran estar juntos de nuevo.

Sabía que no iba a ser fácil que lo aceptara de vuelta luego de todo lo que sufrió por él, pero pensó que si le explicaba bien lo que había sucedido y cómo se sentía, ella lo iba a perdonar.

Estaba determinado a que al fin estuvieran juntos, que había cortado todos los lazos que lo ataban a Hermione. Hacía dos noches le había mandado una carta en la que se despedía definitivamente de ella.

Estaba totalmente decidido a seguir con su vida. Una vida en la que quería que Luna formara parte.

Realmente no se esperaba encontrarla con intenciones de marcharse.

― No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto Luna. Cada vez que te insistían con ese trabajo les decías que no. Realmente no quieres irte. ― Agregó, intentando convencerse a sí mismo más que a ella.

― No quería irme porque tenía una razón para quedarme Ronald. Hace meses que no la tengo. Acepté el puesto en agosto y me dieron tiempo para cerrar el periódico y resolver todo por acá. Para que no tuviera que regresar.

― Pero no puedes irte. Yo te necesito conmigo. Te amo Luna, y vine a decirte que te quiero en mi vida para siempre― Le dijo, con una expresión de sentimientos descarnados.

Tenía que hacer lo que fuera con tal de no perderla.

Con una punzada de dolor en su corazón preso del miedo, fue hacia ella de dos zancadas y la tomó por la cintura con una mano, acercándola con gentileza hacia sí. Con la otra, la tomó de la barbilla y lentamente, como abre una mariposa sus alas en un día de lluvia, puso sus labios sobre los de ella. Su olor lo inundó con fuerza. Siempre se había sentido maravillado de cómo Luna parecía cargar la primavera encima con el aroma a rosas y rocío que desprendía.

Comenzó el beso con ternura, dando tiempo a la chica a que le correspondiera. Al sentir que sus labios oponían resistencia al beso y que se quedaba inmóvil entre sus brazos, perdió la razón al pensar en lo inevitable. Entonces comenzó a devorarla. La invadió con su lengua en un baile salvaje lleno de desesperación.

Luna estuvo tentada de sucumbir, pero sacando fuerzas de las veces en que él la había dejado sola porque _ella_ lo necesitaba, se desprendió de su abrazo y se limpió los labios con las manos.

― Tal vez hubiera mandado todo al carajo si hubieras hecho esto antes de leer el periódico de esta mañana. Ahora ya no te creo. ― Le dijo Luna con angustia en los ojos.

La primera página de El Profeta la había perturbado. Siempre era brutalmente sincera consigo misma y no podía negar que una chispa de esperanza había prendido en su corazón cuando había leído la noticia. Pero la había apagado con más rapidez que un _torposolo_ lograba confundirte cuando estabas distraído. No valía la pena ser el premio de consolación de nadie. No cuando tenías implicado tu corazón.

Se atrevía a apostar el cuerno de un snorkack a que Ronald sólo había vuelto porque no podía tener a su, como él la había llamado una vez, gran amor.

― ¿Pero de qué me hablas Luna? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros? ― Le inquirió Ron con un gesto de dolor en los ojos al ver cómo la chica terminaba el beso aparentemente sin esfuerzo.

Se le iluminaron un poco los saltones ojos celestes por la ilusión. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente Ronald no lo sabía. Era muy temprano en la mañana y él no solía leer el periódico hasta pasado el mediodía. Tal vez él la amaba de verdad.

Pero pronto se le ensombreció la expresión.

No habían sido pocas las veces en que había pensado que él por fin había superado a Hermione y luego, sin ton ni son, volvía a ella porque según él, lo necesitaba. No quería volver a albergar vanas esperanzas.

Caminó hacia el asiento colocado frente a la chimenea en el que había dejado el periódico luego de leer la noticia.

― Toma, descúbrelo tú mismo. ― Dijo, extendiéndole los papeles con aprehensión. Sabía que lo que sucediera ahora sería lo que decidiría su partida de Inglaterra. Al fin y al cabo, todavía estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo y volver con él si le demostraba que realmente la amaba.

Ron tomó el periódico con cara de confusión y comenzó a hojearlo de manera desordenada buscando qué era lo que había impresionado a Luna de tal manera.

Cuando dio con la primera página de El Profeta, la miró con desconcierto. No entendía qué hacía una foto de Hermione y otra de Malfoy juntas.

Si ese maldito mortífago le había hecho daño lo iba a ma…

Un vistazo a las palabras que anunciaban el compromiso de los dos, hizo que se le colorearan las orejas y que apretara los puños con rabia. No podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Tenía que haber un error en todo esto. Ella no iba a aceptar algo así de la noche a la mañana. Él tuvo que haberla obligado. ― Fue lo último que pensó mientras daba vueltas atravesando la habitación con grandes zancadas. Una ira ciega lo arropó y un impulso impostergable lo conminó a buscarla. A exigirle una explicación.

Sin perder un instante, dio la vuelta y se marchó de la habitación sin dirigirle a la maga ubicada frente a él una segunda mirada.

Luna, quien había vivido lo mismo innumerables veces mientras estaban juntos, lo miró partir con un aire de inevitabilidad.

Lo vio abandonar la casa mientras sentía su alma alejándose a cada paso que él daba.

Terminó de recoger sus cosas en un santiamén. Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas cuando, con un puñado de polvos _flu_, dijo con voz clara y precisa la dirección de su nuevo domicilio en Nueva York.

Cuando iba a treinta metros de la casa de Luna, el cual era el límite de distancia para desaparecerse, Ron comprendió lo grave de su error.

Le había asegurado a Luna que la amaba y a la primera de cambio se había ido tras Hermione. Y a pesar de que esta vez lo había hecho sin segundas intenciones de recuperarla, ella no iba a creerle.

Ahora se arrepentía más que nunca de las tantas veces que había ido corriendo a la casa de Hermione cuando ella lo necesitaba para algo.

Se devolvió corriendo hacia la casa y al cruzar el marco de la puerta principal, comenzó a gritar el nombre de Luna. Subió las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación aún con más rapidez, al ver que no respondía.

Cuando llegó, en la habitación no había maletas, ni ropa en los cajones del armario.

Tomó un puñado de polvos _flu_ y le gritó a la chimenea que lo llevara a donde diablos ella se encontrara. Al ver que no funcionaba, se paseó por toda la casa buscándola en cada rincón. Lo único que encontró fueron las baratijas que le había regalado cuando estaban juntos.

Las tomó entre las manos y sentado en la cama donde habían hecho el amor por primera vez, la lloró como nunca antes había llorado por nada. Y se juró que iba a encontrarla. Y que cuando la tuviera entre sus brazos, iba a suplicarle perdón.

**Sí. Volví a dejar de lado la pareja por la cual empezaron a leer el fic en primer lugar, pero es que de verdad siento que sin ellos al completo (el trío dorado), la historia se empobrece.**

**Ahora, ¿Les gustó esto de Luna y Ron? Hubo un momento en el que pensé (mientras leía los libros de Rowling) que Luna sentía algo por él. Creo que en el libro 5. ¿Alguno de ustedes tuvo también esa impresión?**

**Espero por favor que comenten lo que piensan. Estoy muy agradecida por las personas que me agregaron a alerta y a favoritos. A los otros: Dejen Reviews! **

**PD: ¿Te provoqué alguna emoción?**


	6. La sutileza de la leona

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados a continuación pertenecen a la grandiosa J. K. Rowling.**

**La historia es mía por completo y no obtengo un céntimo por su escritura. No permito que publiquen mi trabajo en otro lugar sin mi previa autorización.**

**Este capítulo fue algo difícil de escribir. Espero haya salido bien. **

**¡Disfruten la lectura! Luego me comentan.**

LA SUTILEZA DE LA LEONA

La chica suspiró con frustración al ver que ahora tampoco iba a encontrar lo que buscaba.

La habitación estaba llena de libros en cada superficie plana disponible. Había saqueado la biblioteca de los Malfoy en busca de cualquier tipo de información que pudiera encontrar sobre bailes en sociedad, vestuarios elegantes y segmentos de moda. En las casi dos horas que llevaba buscando, no había encontrado nada de utilidad. Los bailes de los que hablaban eran valses que no se utilizaban desde mucho antes de la guerra. El vestuario mostrado en las fotografías era de los cincuenta y el último libro que consultó hablaba de la historia de cómo, hace alrededor de 100 años, la moda entre las brujas era utilizar maquillaje muggle.

Hermione estaba perdida. Los libros nunca antes le habían fallado. No importando lo mucho que había tenido que buscar entre las estanterías de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, siempre había dado con información mínimamente útil.

Desde el instante en que había tomado la decisión de que iba a cumplir la misión de una manera perfecta, Hermione se había devanado el cerebro intentado dar con una solución, no sólo al desastre que era su armario, sino a la manera de hacer creer a todos que estaba terriblemente enamorada de Malfoy.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco. Nunca había sido una persona dada a hacer muestras de afecto y menos delante de desconocidos. Nunca se había acercado a Ron en una multitud y le había susurrado una palabra de cariño al oído. Nunca lo había tomado de la mano mientras caminaban por el parque, nunca dejó que sus labios se juntaran mientras hubiese una sola persona a su alrededor.

Pero todo eso tenía que cambiar. Debía conseguir la manera de dejar todo eso atrás, porque lo que buscaban con esta "relación" era todo lo contrario. Que todo el mundo los viera como apasionados enamorados que confiaban a muerte el uno en el otro.

Ella debía convencer a la comunidad mágica de que había visto algo bueno en los ojos de Malfoy y que por eso le había dado el sí. Él debía convencer a _los Seguidores_ de que la tenía tan enamorada que estaba ciega a todo lo que él hiciera. Así que tenía que conseguir a como dé lugar que Malfoy hiciera las cosas bien para que todo saliera perfecto.

Hizo un gesto de derrota. Iba a ser una tarea hercúlea. No sólo era difícil que Malfoy y ella trabajaran juntos, sino que iba a ser casi imposible que éste pusiera todo su empeño en que la farsa saliera bien.

Luego de darle vueltas en la cabeza por par de minutos, tuvo una idea. Esperaba con todo su corazón poder llevarla a cabo. Entonces decidió encaminarse a buscar a Malfoy para ponerla en práctica antes de perder la confianza.

Se levantó del piso, cubierto con una gruesa alfombra, en el que se había tirado cuando había comenzado su infructuosa investigación. Sorteando los libros que a cada paso se encontraba en el camino, salió de la habitación con la esperanza de encontrarlo sin tener que aventurarse mucho por la mansión, ya que a pesar de que habían cambiado su decorado, seguía pareciéndole estar entre las paredes que habían escuchado la voz de Bellatrix mientras la torturaba.

Con las palmas de las manos algo húmedas por el nerviosismo, se encaminó al estudio. Tocó la puerta con timidez esperando una respuesta cortante por parte de Malfoy. Sabía que a pesar de que el mago ya no cargaba con sus prejuicios de sangre, seguía siendo un arrogante que se consideraba por encima de todos los demás… por encima de ella.

Al escuchar un escueto "entra", Hermione obedeció con reticencia quedándose bajo el marco de la puerta y se lo encontró sentado en el escritorio con actitud de estarla esperando.

― Entra ya Granger, iba a mandar a buscarte. ― Le dijo, mirándola con fastidio al ver que vacilaba al entrar a la habitación.

Y es que se quedó sorprendida de su atuendo. Más temprano, cuando habían llegado las cartas y lo había buscado para reprocharle, se lo encontró en el estudio con cara de recién despierto y con la ropa arrugada de la noche anterior, signo de que había dormido con ella puesta. Ahora, lucía unos pantalones de pinza hechos a medida y una camisa de rayas que resaltaba su torso y los músculos de sus brazos.

Hermione se miró a sí misma. Seguía con el pijama puesto y estaba descalza. Sintió un ramalazo de vergüenza por tener un aspecto tan descuidado cuando su supuesto prometido estaba con un atuendo tan atractivo y con un olor muy sutil y delicioso, el cual imaginaba sería de su loción para después del afeitado.

― _¡Dios!, estoy hecha un asco._ ― Pensó.

Tras considerarlo detenidamente se encogió de hombros. Realmente no le importaba tanto estar hecha una pena delante de la serpiente de Malfoy, así que con altivez, caminó hasta sentarse en la silla ubicada frente al mago y cruzó las piernas de manera modosa tratando de rescatar algo de dignidad.

Segundos después carraspeó algo nerviosa al ver que Malfoy le lanzaba una mirada de desprecio desde detrás de su escritorio. Al parecer le ofendía que todavía anduviera en pijamas.

Al ver que el mago seguía mirándola sin decir nada, decidió tomar la palabra.

― Como podrás imaginarte, quiero que todo salga perfecto. ― Comenzó, mientras veía como Malfoy alzaba una ceja. Decidió no tratar de interpretar su expresión y seguir con su monólogo. ― Ya tengo planificada gran parte de la misión y necesito estar segura de que puedo contar contigo para que todo salga bien. ― Añadió a la carrera al ver cómo los ojos grises del mago se tornaban algo amenazadores.

― Creo que te olvidas de con quién hablas Granger. ― Intervino crispado al escuchar lo que decía la bruja. ― No te creas que soy como Potter o la _comadreja, _que hacen todo lo que les dices. No puedo negar que de seguro sin ti no hubieran sobrevivido dos segundos en la vida real, pero yo no soy como ellos. ― Agregó con un deje de arrogancia. No iba a permitir que la _sabelotodo _pensara que la iba a dejar hacer lo que quisiera.

Hermione se quedó momentáneamente helada. No se podía creer la insolencia de Malfoy. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse presa de la indignación pero decidió que tenía que calmarse y actuar con madurez.

― No te atrevas a hablar mal de mis amigos Malfoy. No te lo voy a permitir.

― A pesar de que me fascina la idea de que crees que tienes potestad para permitirme o negarme algo― le dijo despectivo ― eso no nos compete ahora mismo.

Le señaló una bandeja colocada en el escritorio y le dijo:

― Ahí está la agenda de esta semana. Ya todo está planificado.

― No sé quién diablos te crees Malfoy. Aquí la auror soy yo. De los dos, soy quien está calificada para llevar adelante una misión como la que tenemos entre manos. ― Sin hacerlo a propósito, se le escapó un tono de sabihonda, como si estuviera explicándole por enésima vez que dos y dos son cuatro.

― No me hagas reír por favor. No tienes ni idea de cómo hacer creer a todos que somos amantes. ― Sólo con pensar en la idea de que Granger quisiera tomar el control de esa parte de la misión le daban ganas de carcajearse.

Hermione, al ver su expresión de autosuficiencia, intervino con rabia.

― No tenemos que hacer creer que somos amantes Malfoy, tenemos que hacer creer que estamos enamorados. Aunque no creo que veas la diferencia. ― Apostilló.

Draco la miró con algo de lástima. ― ¿De verdad crees que a alguien le importe la diferencia? Eres muy ingenua.

_No puedo creer que Granger se crea lo que está diciendo._ ― Pensó luego.

― No todos son como tú y tu círculo de amigos. Muchos me conocen y saben que no me dejaría llevar por un simple… impulso sexual. ― Se sonrojó nuevamente. ― Por muy bueno que creas ser en la cama. ― Lo último dicho en un tono de desafío.

Una sonrisa algo sorprendida se asomó a la expresión de Draco al escuchar la alusión de la castaña a su vida íntima. Luego, su sonrisa se ensanchó dando paso a una mirada de depredador en sus ojos.

Hermione, al ver cómo Malfoy la observaba, se dio cuenta de que probablemente su último comentario había sido un error. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo que Malfoy creyera que albergaba pensamientos sobre su desempeño sexual.

― Es my fácil demostrarte lo bueno que puedo llegar a ser Granger. Además, _muchas_ sabrán que no hay nada _simple_ en un arrebato en el que yo esté activamente involucrado. ― Le dijo con voz seductora burlándose de ella.

Y con razón lo decía. Ya desde el colegio, Draco tenía la reputación de ser un buen amante. Y luego de que recuperara su buen nombre después de la guerra, las mujeres lo perseguían como abejas a la miel. Y él no despreciaba a ninguna.

― Eso no es lo que importa ahora. ― Cambió de tema rápidamente, poniéndose aún más colorada al pensar que de seguro era cierto lo que el rubio le había dicho.

Draco sonrió para sus adentros al ver la reacción de Granger. Le fascinaba ver los cambios de color en su rostro provocados por hacerla sentir incómoda. Luego, se puso serio al ver el derrotero de sus pensamientos. No quería pensar que había algo que le gustara de la amiga de San Potter, incluso aunque fuera producto de haberla molestado. Decidió poner punto final a la conversación de manera algo brusca.

― Granger, _yo_ no estoy de vacaciones. No puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo. ― Le reprochó, sabiendo lo mucho que le dolía el no poder ir al ministerio. ― Así que házmelo fácil y concentrémonos en esto. ¿Quieres? ― Agregó luego, molestándola aún más con el tono condescendiente.

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca unas cuantas veces. Ni siquiera Ron, con lo insoportable que podía llegar a ser, la había hecho enojar tanto. Sus manos empezaron a temblarle fruto de la ira.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese cerdo arrogante a insinuarle que estaba perdiendo el tiempo?

Se paró de la silla y comenzó a caminar alrededor del estudio, intentando calmar sus ansias de lanzarle un maleficio. Ni siquiera la idea de tener que enfrentarse a un perro de tres cabezas había sido tan retador como la de tener que sacar adelante esta farsa.

― El tipo es un idiota. ― Dijo murmurando con rabia. ― El tamaño de su ego debe estar dañándole el cerebro. Eso debe ser. ― Siguió.

Draco observaba divertido el arranque de la castaña. No la había pasado tan bien desde que estaba en el colegio.

La dejó divagar un poco más antes de intervenir.

― Hay una parte de la misión que será toda tuya Granger. Es sólo que consideré más sabio encargarme de lo concerniente a lo representado de cara al público. Tú ya te encargarás de atrapar a los malos. ― Le indicó burlón.

Hermione detuvo su andar y lo miró sorprendida. Luego entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia. El malnacido sabía desde el principio que ella se iba a poner como un basilisco cuando diera por sentado que él quería acaparar toda la misión.

Quizás no hoy o mañana… pero en ese momento se juró que el Slytherin se las iba a pagar.

Draco sonrió complacido al saber que la había fastidiado una vez más.

― De verdad no pensaste que te iba a dejar a cargo de la elección de eventos a los que vamos a ir ¿verdad? Y mucho menos del vestuario. No después del desastre con tu vestido en _Le Château_.

Hermione resopló con furia. No podía negar que el rubio tenía razón. Ella no tenía ni puta idea de cómo vestirse de manera elegante y mucho menos de quiénes eran los magos más influyentes del momento. Nunca le habían interesado esas cosas.

Lo miró entornando los ojos con desconfianza.

― Ya mandaste a hacerme un vestido para esta noche ― Afirmó con una convicción pesarosa mientras volvía a sentarse donde estaba antes.

Draco esbozó una lenta sonrisa.

― No sólo eso Granger, en el armario de la habitación que estás ocupando, se encuentran etiquetados por día los vestidos que te vas a poner. La ropa de día no está etiquetada, pero estoy seguro que Willa sabrá qué hacer cuando llegue el momento.

La indignación corrió por las venas de Hermione. Luego el fuego se apagó. Una mujer inteligente debía saber elegir sus batallas. De nada le iba a servir protestar cuando estaba tan claro que Malfoy sabía mucho más del tema de lo que ella iba a poder aprender en años.

Pero decidió que ya había pagado su cuota de orgullo por este día. Ya era hora de bajarle los humos al rubito prepotente. No iba a permitir que la dejara de lado así como así.

― Escogiste la ropa y a dónde iríamos y crees que está todo listo para hoy ¿cierto?

Draco la miró como desafiándola a encontrar un solo fallo en lo que había preparado.

― Estoy segura de que no se te ocurrió pensar en los entrenamientos. ― Le dijo con cara de autosuficiencia.

Malfoy la miró con incredulidad.

― ¿Entrenamientos? ¿Y es que también tengo que enseñarte a bailar? ― Le preguntó con horror.

Hermione lo miró con la expresión de marisabidilla que él tanto odiaba.

― Claro que no. Aprendí a bailar hace más de diez años Malfoy. Y creo recordar que me has visto hacerlo.

Entonces Draco rememoró aquella navidad en la que Granger había abierto un baile con el idiota de Krum y de cómo sus ojos la habían perseguido por toda la pista, admirando no sólo la gracia que mostraba mientras bailaba, sino las hermosas piernas que se entreveían cada vez que daba una vuelta.

― ¿Entonces a qué diablos te refieres? ― Le preguntó con malhumor, fastidiado de que desde esa edad le atrajeran tanto las piernas de la _sabelotodo_.

― Bueno, por una parte, tengo que entrenarte para que puedas enfrentar las situaciones de peligro en las que nos podríamos ver inmersos.

― ¿Pero qué…? ― Draco decidió callarse su réplica y dejarla continuar diciendo estupideces. Ningún Gryffindor, por inteligente que fuera, tenía la capacidad de vencer a Draco Malfoy, personalmente entrenado por la loca de su tía, la más brillante secuaz del Señor Tenebroso.

Pero Granger no tenía por qué enterarse todavía. Podía ser divertido ver su cara de sorpresa al mirar lo mucho que la aventajaba su "pupilo".

― No te preocupes Malfoy, es sólo por precaución. Estoy segura de poder defenderte si se da el caso. ― Le dijo Hermione, pensando que podría estar preocupado por someterse a situaciones de riesgo.

Draco, al escucharla, sonrió con maldad. Iba a hacer que Granger se tragara sus palabras.

Hermione, ignorante de los pensamientos de Draco, prosiguió:

― También, bueno, tenemos que ensayar otras cosas. ― Estaba nerviosa por la sugerencia que iba a darle a continuación, ya que en ella se basaba todo su plan.

― Deberíamos ensayar la manera de comportarnos en público. ― Le dijo a toda prisa y ruborizándose. ― No creo que los convenzamos de lo bien que nos llevamos si ni siquiera nos llamamos por nuestros nombres de pila.

― No sabía que estabas tan ansiosa porque te diera besitos Granger. Aunque me entra un poco de asco el pensar adelantar la tarea ― le dijo de forma grosera ― sé que necesitas algo de ayuda… Si me lo pides por favor puedo ser amable y complacerte.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos con rabia.

― Ni lo sueñes _Draco_. ― Dijo el nombre con parsimonia dándole a entender que ya era hora de hacer unos cambios. ― Nadie está hablando de besos. Ahí está tu error, nunca sabrías comportarte como un hombre enamorado. Recuerda que todo esto no es sobre una de tus conquistas de una noche. Estamos hablando de un compromiso de dos personas _que se aman_. Realmente no creo que estés a la altura del reto. ― Hermione sonrió interiormente. _El anzuelo está puesto._ ― Pensó.

Draco la miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

Le daba rabia que Granger pensara que Draco Malfoy, descendiente de los Black, no estuviera a la altura de las circunstancias. Es cierto que nunca había estado enamorado, pero estaba seguro como el infierno que podía fingirlo mejor que ella.

Ya le iba a demostrar a la sabelotodo quién era él. La miró con un brillo de astucia en los ojos.

― Si tan segura estás de que lo puedes hacer mejor que yo, entonces no nos queda más que hacer una apuesta.

_Y acaba de caer en la trampa_ ― Sonrió Hermione para sus adentros al pensarlo.

― Por favor Malfoy. Sabes que soy una persona muy justa. No me gustaría aprovecharme de ti. ― Le dijo en vez.

La ira bailó en el rostro de Draco por un instante. Luego sonrió.

― Está todo dicho entonces Granger. ¿Aceptas la apuesta?

― Es un hecho Draquito. ― Le dijo para enojarlo.

La sonrisa se ensanchó en el rostro de Draco. ― ¿Y no te interesa saber qué vamos a apostar?

― Esos son minucias. ― Le dijo Hermione con seguridad haciendo un gesto despectivo con las manos. ― Como sea te voy a ganar.

Draco se frotó las manos mentalmente. Nunca pensó que Granger fuera a ponérsela tan fácil.

Hermione, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, se paró de la silla. Ya había cumplido su cometido, no quería que Malfoy cambiara de opinión por lo que dio un par de pasos apresurados hacia la puerta.

― Espera Granger ― Interrumpió Draco su huida. ― No hemos esclarecido los términos de nuestro acuerdo.

Draco se paró de la silla y rodeó el escritorio hasta quedar frente a ella.

Hermione retrocedió un poco tropezando con sus propios pies.

―Es fácil Malfoy. El ganador será el que mejor finja estar enamorado.

Gotitas de sudor comenzaron a perlar su frente cuando vio que Malfoy continuaba intentando acercársele. Si seguía haciéndolo, pronto iba a acorralarla de espaldas a la puerta.

― Oh, pero eso es muy difícil de juzgar. No pensarás preguntarle a todo el que veas que quién luce más enamorado de los dos. ― Le dijo con algo de sarcasmo. ― Mejor te propongo algo. ― Dijo acercándose más a la castaña.

Ésta siguió alejándose de él con premura. Draco, al ver que la chica tenía intenciones de abrir la puerta del estudio, posó su mano derecha contra ésta para impedir que se abriera, terminando de acorralarla entre sus brazos.

_Oh! Esto va a ser divertido._ ― Pensó al ver cómo Hermione se secaba el sudor de las manos con el pantalón del pijama.

― Te propongo que el ganador sea el que no se muestre fastidiado por el otro en toda la noche. Así, si me tiras el contenido de tu copa a la cara, sabré que el ganador he sido yo.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de anhelo a la puerta como sabiendo que no iba a poder salir.

― Como quieras Malfoy. No me interesan tanto los términos, ya te dije que como sea voy a ganarte.

― Nada de apellidos, Hermione. Como muy bien dijiste, ya es tiempo de que nos llamemos por nuestros nombres de pila. ― Le dijo con una mirada lenta hecha para seducir.

Draco estaba pletórico de contento. Le divertía como nada el ver a Granger nerviosa porque se le estaba acercando demasiado. Sonrió visiblemente al pensar en cómo estaría la muchacha si pusiera todo su empeño en seducirla.

― Eh, sí… Draco. ― Susurró. ― Entonces, ¿Ya terminamos? ― Le preguntó, ansiosa por salir de la estancia. De repente ésta se había envuelto en un ambiente sofocante.

Draco la miró con una ceja alzada. Como preguntándose el origen de su impaciencia.

― Tenemos que sellar el acuerdo Hermione.

Acercó su cara a la de la bruja mientras ésta agrandaba los ojos, todavía presa del escalofrío que la había recorrido al escucharlo decir su nombre.

La joven recobró la compostura segundos después y le tendió la mano derecha con fuerza, haciéndolo alejarse.

― Trato hecho. ― Le dijo cuando Draco extendió su mano derecha, dispuesto a darle un apretón.

Una corriente eléctrica les subió a ambos por los brazos cuando juntaron las manos. Las separaron bruscamente. Hermione se recompuso segundos después, abrió la puerta y cuando ya estaba saliendo Draco le dijo:

― Espero que valga la pena el perder el liderazgo de la misión por aplacar un poco tu orgullo Gryffindor.

Hermione había dado un paso fuera del estudio cuando comprendió lo que Draco le había dicho.

― ¿De qué estás hablando Malfoy? ― Le dijo deshaciendo el camino andado y enfrentándolo a los ojos.

― Sí, el premio para el que gane la apuesta. Ser el líder de la misión.

Hermione lo miró de hito en hito. Parece que Malfoy se estaba volviendo loco.

― El liderazgo de la misión no es algo que pueda apostarse _Draco_. ― Le dijo con fastidio. ― Yo soy quien está a cargo de todo, bueno, de casi todo. Y punto.

― Pero hiciste un trato vinculante _Hermione_. ― Le dijo con voz arrastrada sonriendo de medio lado.

― Si serás estúpido. ¿Cómo crees que voy a dejarte tomar todas las decisiones en una misión en la que está en juego mi carrera?

Draco la miró con extrañeza.

― ¿Tu carrera?

Hermione quiso darse de cabezazos por su indiscreción. Lo que menos necesitaba era que Malfoy supiera de su deseo de agenciarse el puesto de Harry cuando éste renunciara.

― Sí, ya sabes. No quiero ser la auror que tuvo la oportunidad de desmantelar a _Los Seguidores_ y no lo consiguió. ― Dijo tratando de arreglarlo.

Draco la miró con algo de suspicacia pero se dejó convencer.

― Bueno, entonces tienes que hacer lo imposible por no hacerme enojar. Como voy a ganar la apuesta… ― Agregó con un tono chulesco.

― Ya te dije que no es posible Malfoy. Ni lo sueñes.

― Hermione, acéptalo, un trato es un trato. Además, yo estoy más interesado que nadie en que todo esto sea un éxito. ― Le dijo demudando su expresión a una mortalmente seria, con el rostro crispado en una mueca de determinación.

_En algún momento tengo que averiguar por qué todo esto parece ser tan importante para él._― Pensó Hermione. Al ver la expresión en su cara, decidió ceder. Estaba decidida a seguir siendo quien llevara la voz cantante en la toma de decisiones pero estaba segura de que si no todo se daba como quería, Malfoy iba a hacer un buen trabajo.

― Todo dicho entonces. ― Le soltó mientras volvía a darse la vuelta. ― Nos vemos en la noche.

Malfoy se encerró nuevamente en el estudio con una sensación extraña sobre todo el asunto. Cuando Granger se había dado la vuelta, pudo vislumbrar una sonrisa asomándose a sus labios. _¿Qué diablos se traerá la Gryffindor entre manos?_ ― Pensó.

Mientras recorría el camino de vuelta hacia su habitación, iba entonando una cancioncilla de triunfo. Había logrado hacérsela a Malfoy. Cuando había ideado el plan, no estaba segura de si podía llevarlo a cabo y en algunos momentos estuvo segura de que iba a fallar. Pero las serpientes eran demasiado predecibles.

― Bueno, a veces ― Murmuró luego, al pensar en cómo Malfoy había logrado darle la vuelta un poco a las cosas, poniendo el liderazgo de la misión como premio por la apuesta.

La sonrisa murió en sus labios.

Éste siempre se las traía. Iba a tener que jugar con todo su ingenio si quería que las cosas siguieran saliendo como quería.

Luego volvió a sonreír. Si había conseguido que Malfoy se comprometiera a hacer la representación lo mejor posible y además pensando que era su idea, podía lograr cualquier cosa.

Entró a la habitación y preparó la bañera para darse un largo baño. Al fin y al cabo… se lo merecía.

**¡Siiiii! Al fin les vine con la parejita que querían. **

**¿Qué les pareció el plan de Hermione para hacerle creer a Draco que lo de la apuesta fue enteramente su idea? Fue muy sutil… espero que esa seguridad recientemente adquirida no le explote en la cara.**

**Ahora… es el turno de las apuestas. Yo ya sé quién será el ganador del reto entre Hermione y Draco, ¿adivinarán ustedes?**

**Entonces, en Granger vs. Malfoy, ¿a quién le vas?**

**Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura de este cap. (el cual se me complicó un poco el escribir). Gracias por los comentarios, los que me agregaron a favoritos y los que me siguen.**

**A los demás: Dejen reviews! Sé que da pereza pero son necesarios para que no me desanime. :D**

**Por fis!**

**PD: Junto con el capítulo, les comparto una muy buena noticia. Me gradué! Soy oficialmente "ingeniera civil". Uff! Los años de esfuerzo valieron la pena.**

**Feliz! **


	7. La apuesta 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados a continuación pertenecen a la grandiosa J. K. Rowling.**

**La historia es mía por completo y no obtengo un céntimo por su escritura. No permito que publiquen mi trabajo en otro lugar sin mi previa autorización.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

LA APUESTA I

Mientras bajaba por la escalera de la mansión de los Malfoy, iba maldiciendo a su dueño a viva voz. Llevaba un vestido verde oliva satinado con unos tacones de diez centímetros. Cuando vio el vestido de refilón en el clóset, se quedó muy impresionada de su buen corte y de la elegancia que desprendía. Los tacones le habían inspirado terror nada más verlos, pero imaginó que luego podría modificarlos con magia (tal como había hecho con los dos pares que tenía) para hacerlos aceptablemente cómodos.

A las cinco de la tarde, Willa había ido a buscarla a la habitación, diciéndole que ya era hora de que se comenzara a preparar para la fiesta de la noche.

― Señorita Granger ― La llamó desde la puerta luego de abrirla con discreción. ― El amo Malfoy me pidió que la ayudara a prepararse para esta noche. Si me permite, voy a prepararle el baño. ― Agregó, retorciéndose las manos cuando vio que Hermione la miraba fijamente.

Hermione miró nuevamente la mesita de noche para comprobar la hora que era en el reloj que allí había.

― ¡Por Dios Willa, son las cinco! Además, no necesito ayuda, ya sé qué vestido tengo que ponerme. ― Dijo señalando la hoja donde se encontraban enumerados los atuendos para cada día de la semana, con su número correspondiente en las prendas del clóset. ― Está bien, vuelve en dos horas y media. Puedes peinarme si quieres. ― Agregó al ver la cara de espanto que ponía la elfina cuando se negó a que la ayudara.

― Pero señorita Granger, media hora no es suficiente para todo lo que tenemos que hacer. Tengo que hacerle una depilación completa con la crema especial que usaba la señora Malfoy, y debo arreglarle las uñas. Además… su cabello.

Hermione se iba mirando el cuerpo cada vez que la elfina mencionaba una de las cosas que había que hacerle antes de la fiesta. Es cierto que tenía el pelo hecho un desastre después de haber dormido con él mojado la noche anterior, y tal vez tuviera las uñas un poco comidas… pero todo era culpa del estrés que había sufrido últimamente. ¡Y la depilación! Por Dios, le había dado un rápido vistazo al vestido y sabía que era largo y que no tenía ni una abertura por la que se necesitara depilarse las piernas. Y ni hablar de una depilación completa.

Se negó un par de veces más ante la insistencia de Willa, pero al ver que ésta comenzaba a darse de cabezazos contra la pared diciendo que era una elfina mala que no podía cumplir con su tarea, Hermione aceptó voluntariamente a someterse a tres horas de tortura.

Cuando al fin estaba bañada, tristemente depilada y con las uñas arregladas, Willa procedió a peinarla y maquillarla con una destreza casi profesional. Cuando le preguntó sobre esto, le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos que tenía mucha experiencia en el asunto ya que ella era la que se encargaba de que la señora Malfoy estuviera bonita.

Hermione la miró extrañada. ― ¿Y por qué no te llevó con ella a América? ― Le preguntó.

Cuando el matrimonio Malfoy se había ido del país después de la guerra, no había sido una sorpresa para nadie. Todos sabían que la familia había estado en el bando equivocado.

Luego de un tiempo, habían intentado recuperar el prestigio del que una vez gozaron. Redecoraron la mansión y dieron una fiesta, a la que según rumores, Narcissa Malfoy se había negado a asistir ya que no estaba de acuerdo en quedarse en el país. Al final, parecía que la mujer se había impuesto y anunciaron que se iban.

― Willa… Willa no puede acompañar a la ama Malfoy donde está. ― Dijo entre hipidos la elfina. ― Willa no quería dejarla sola, pero el señorito Malfoy dijo que era lo mejor. ― Continuó con sendas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. ― Willa no quería…

Con rapidez, la elfina comenzó a pegarse con el cepillo para el pelo con el que momentos antes estaba peinando a Hermione. Ésta, gracias a sus reflejos de auror, pudo impedir a tiempo que la elfina se hiciera más daño ordenándole que se tranquilizara y que dejara de pegarse.

― Pero, ¿qué pasa Willa? ¿Por qué no puedes ir a visitarla a América? ― Le preguntó Hermione indignada, convencida de que el troglodita de Draco no le daba permiso para abandonar la casa ni siquiera por unas horas.

Willa desvió la mirada y comenzó a restregarse las manos en el trapo que llevaba cubriendo su cuerpo.

― Eso no es importante señorita Granger. Mejor terminemos con usted. Se acerca la hora de la fiesta y todavía no se ha vestido. ― Le dijo en un intento claro por cambiar de tema, todavía presa de unos hipidos lastimosos.

― Pero…

― Mire. ― La interrumpió Willa poniéndole las zapatillas en las manos. ― Son muy bonitas.

― Si, y muy incómodas. ― Le replicó, rindiéndose en su intento de sonsacarle algo a la elfina.

― La belleza duele señorita. ― Le dijo ésta muy seria, ya con los temblores controlados y con una expresión muy solemne en la cara, como si hubiera escuchado esa frase miles de veces.― Debe ponérselos, se verá preciosa con ellos.

― Voy a ponérmelos, pero primero voy a hacerle par de modificaciones. ¿Podrías pasarme mi varita por favor?

Willa la miró con sus grandes ojos abiertos al máximo y con lentitud le entregó la varita. ― No creo que deba señorita. Están tan bonitos así... ― Le dijo con tono suplicante.

― No voy a hacerles nada más que unos retoques. No te preocupes Willa, nadie va a notar los pequeños cambios que les haremos.

La elfina respingó al escuchar cómo Hermione la incluía en la última frase.

Hermione tomó las zapatillas en las manos y se las acercó a los ojos para estudiar la mejor manera de cortar el tacón y encantarlas con una ilusión para que lucieran tal como antes.

Al darles la vuelta, vio que tenían una inscripción.

"Diamond Dreams", rezaba ésta.

― ¡Dios!, voy a matarlo. ― Susurró. Diamond Dreams era una empresa que comerciaba con diamantes que eran inmunes a la magia. Muchos magos compraban su joyería de este tipo de diamantes por temor a que les hicieran algún tipo de hechizo a sus objetos valiosos. Lo que significaba no sólo que las zapatillas eran terriblemente caras, si no que no podía hacerles ninguna modificación, teniendo que aguantar la tortura de unos tacones de más de diez centímetros por toda la noche.

Con un suspiro se resignó a lo inevitable.

― Pásame el vestido Willa. ― Le pidió, mientras se ponía las zapatillas que debían costar más o menos lo que se ganaba en medio año de duro trabajo.

Cuando la elfina le pasó el vestido, se lo puso con rapidez ya que vio que el reloj indicaba, según ella con demasiada insistencia, que sólo faltaban diez minutos para las ocho.

Con él puesto, sintió un frío sospechoso en la espalda. Intentó ver dónde terminaba el vestido en la parte trasera y casi se pone bizca del esfuerzo. Se tocó la espalda, esperando con anhelo toparse con algo de tela. Se encontró con que el vestido se la dejaba completa al descubierto. Éste tenía unos tirantes de casi una pulgada de ancho que morían a escasos centímetros de donde comenzaba la… parte baja del cuerpo.

― Esta vez sí que lo mato. ― Dijo, mientras se encaminaba con rabia hacia la puerta esquivando a la elfina. ― ¡Malfoy! ― gritó a viva voz, casi haciendo vibrar las paredes.

Iban caminando fuera de la mansión para poder desaparecerse, con Hermione resoplando a cada paso que daban. La chica caminaba como una exaltación, con los bucles que llevaba, bailando al compás de la furia con la que daba las zancadas. Parecía que la rabia la había hecho olvidar que no sabía caminar con tacones y recorría la calle con la confianza de quien lleva años en una pasarela.

Estaba arrebujada en un abrigo de piel de algún animal exótico que por principio se habría negado a usar, si no fuera porque el viento de noviembre arreciaba con fuerza y podría morir de hipotermia si no se tapaba la espalda de alguna manera.

Iba murmurando palabras poco amables contra los hombres que no tenían ni idea de lo incómodo que eran los tacones y por eso ponían a las mujeres a usarlos, cuando Draco la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca, haciéndola detenerse y dar la vuelta.

― ¿Y ahora qué quieres Malfoy? ¿Cortarme el vestido para que pueda enseñar las piernas además de la espalda? ― Le preguntó con fastidio, todavía enojada por el vestuario que Draco le había elegido para la fiesta de hoy. Y todavía más enojada consigo misma por no haberlo revisado exhaustivamente con antelación, ya que cuando quiso negarse a usarlo, no había tiempo para volver a vestirse.

― Espero que esa no sea la actitud con la que vas a manejar las cosas hoy Granger. Me vas a poner todo esto de la apuesta muy fácil. ― señaló. ― Y ya déjate de estupideces con lo del vestido, hoy estás más hermosa de lo que nunca has estado en tu vida.

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y lo miró. Que Malfoy le dijera que estaba hermosa (aún con ese tono de enojo en la voz), era increíble.

Draco la miró como preguntándose qué la había sorprendido tanto cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Quiso morderse la lengua mil veces. En cambio le soltó la muñeca con lentitud, la cual todavía tenía sujeta sin razón aparente.

Es verdad que Granger se veía magnífica en el vestido que había encargado especialmente para ella, y puede ser que los zapatos en que se había gastado una fortuna valieran cada knut por lo estilizada que se veía su figura, pero eso no quitaba que era una insufrible sabelotodo que lo hacía enojar como nadie más lo había hecho nunca.

― Entonces crees que estoy linda… Siendo así tengo que decirte que tú tampoco estás mal. ― Le indicó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en los labios.

― Claro que te ves hermosa Granger. ― Le dijo con voz despectiva, rezumando ironía. ― Después de los galeones que me gasté en tu atuendo no podía ser de otra manera. Creo que hasta la _comadreja_ se vería moderadamente aceptable si le pusiéramos ese vestido.

Hermione volteó los ojos. Era demasiado esperar que Malfoy le hiciera un cumplido sin ningún comentario negativo de fondo.

―Y otra cosa, llevas el abrigo de revés. ― Una sonrisa lenta nació en sus labios al decírselo, sabiendo lo humillada que se iba a sentir.

Hermione se miró y verificó que Malfoy estaba en lo cierto. Cuando Willa le había pasado el abrigo de manera apresurada al salir de la mansión, Hermione no le había dado una segunda mirada y se lo había puesto de cualquier manera, encontrando ciertas dificultades para hacerlo.

Ahí estaba la razón.

Con una dignidad que no sentía, se desembarazó del abrigo y con parsimonia, le quitó unas inexistentes arrugas después de volver a ponérselo del lado correcto. Luego, miró a Malfoy a los ojos y con gesto desafiante le dijo:

― Creo que ya es hora de que nos aparezcamos en la fiesta.

Habían quitado la protección anti-aparición del vestíbulo de la mansión para que los invitados llegaran con comodidad. Costumbre que estaba muy extendida últimamente en la alta sociedad mágica, dejando de lado la vieja tradición de llevar a los invitados en carruajes tirados por thestrals desde el lugar reglamentario para aparecerse hasta la casa.

Así, cuando Draco y Hermione se aparecieron, lo hicieron en el lujoso vestíbulo de Adrian Pucey, un antiguo Slytherin con el que habían coincidido por varios años en el colegio y que era un famoso cazador en el equipo de los _Tutshill Tornados. _

Ambos se tambalearon y se soltaron rápidamente las manos, las cuales habían juntado momentos antes de desaparecerse.

Hermione miró a su alrededor y captó varias caras conocidas entre los presentes. A simple vista se notaba que el color de temporada era el negro. Vio cómo resaltaba su vestido en el mar de personas que todavía estaban en el vestíbulo, éste no era el más elegante ni el más escotado pero era el que más llamaba la atención por su color.

Percibió varias miradas encima de ellos y sintió cómo el murmullo iba creciendo entre la multitud. En pocos minutos todos los presentes en la fiesta sabrían que la nueva y polémica pareja había llegado.

Hermione inspiró profundamente y murmuró por lo bajo:

― _Que comience la función._

Draco estaba encantado, desde el preciso instante en el que se habían aparecido en la fiesta, habían llamado la atención. Granger, con su vestido verde, resaltaba entre las brujas del lugar, las cuales parecían cuervos todas vestidas de negros.

Agarró a Hermione del brazo y la acercó hacia sí. Echó un vistazo alrededor y al saber que tenía la atención de todos, se puso frente a la chica y la miró a los ojos. Le arregló un bucle rebelde del cabello con fingida ternura y le susurró al oído:

―Quiero que recuerdes bien por qué estamos haciendo todo esto Granger. No lo olvides en ningún momento. ― Le dijo con una gran intensidad en la voz. ― Ahora, sé una buena chica y sonríeme con adoración. ― Agregó relajando el gesto serio y sonriéndole con cinismo.

Hermione sintió deseos de estrangularlo pero en vez, soltó una pequeña sonrisa cuidando de que fuera visible para todos.

― Lo tengo muy presente Malfoy. Yo sé hacer mi trabajo.

**Hasta aquí lo dejo. Este capítulo fue más una introducción a lo que sea que vaya a ocurrir en la fiesta. Siento la tardanza en la actualización… espero que no vuelva a suceder **

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que se pasan por la historia y se toman el tiempo de leerla. Así mismo, un montón de besos a los que no sólo la leen, si no que se toman el tiempo de hacerme saber la impresión que les dio lo que escribí. Muchas gracias!**

**Abrazos a todos… nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
